Finding Rose
by doctorwholover
Summary: Reunion fic! Rose is living in the parallel world with her family when a certain someone shows up, though is he who he seems to be? And, what will the Doctor do when Gallifrey turns out to exist? Ten/Rose, of course. PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!
1. Dealing with the Pain

**Not really sure where this will go, but let me know where YOU want it to go, and I'll oblige if I can. Will write more if I get 10 reviews saying that they want me to. So, read and review, please.**

The Doctor sat in his chair, his arms behind his head, holding it up as he gazed around the Tardis' control room. Martha still hadn't come out of her room yet. He hoped he hadn't hurt her too badly. He hadn't meant to. He'd accidentally called her Rose. Oh, she'd went off, yelling at him, crying, slapping him. But, the 900 year old Time Lord couldn't help it if he was still grieving over his lost companion, best friend, and love, Rose Tyler. He couldn't help it if he had no idea where she was and what she was doing, or if she was even……alive? 'No, I won't think like that,' He commanded himself, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"She's alive," He whispered, only so that he could hear, for he alone needed to hear and believe it.

Of course, who else _would_ hear him? Martha? No, Martha was in her room, laying across her bed, letting the stream of tears wash her face. She knew she'd never own the Doctor's heart or he himself. She wasn't good enough, she told herself sometimes. But, that wasn't it at all. She just wasn't the one he loved, she just wasn't Rose.

The Doctor had had many ideas about how to get back to the Parallel Earth in which Rose was trapped, but they had all failed. "It's impossible," he often cried out, " Impossible!" He wished there was some way, some way to keep his Rose with him forever. He had thought of destroying both of their universes, but, of course, he had been overruled by his own self saying that it would be like murdering two full universes, and the thought of doing that had forced him into submission. He had even thought about not letting Rose go to Torchwood that day, or maybe even not even letting her travel with him at all….so that they would have never had to hurt this much. Of course, he would remember always, even if she didn't. But, he again resigned the thought, saying that that was messing with history and the authority it has to run its course. He shouldn't change history. It was, of course, just like everything else in his life, wrong.

"ALL WRONG!" He yelled, not caring whether or not Martha heard him.

He was hurting, and he didn't care who knew about it. He needed his Rose back, and he couldn't wait any longer. He was going to have an emotional breakdown if he didn't get her back.

He jumped up out of the chair, and began racking his brain for ideas…..ANY ideas.

**Meanwhile, on Parallel Earth**

Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth, sat in her Torchwood office, oblivious to her old friend's torment, but very aware of her own. She was silently thinking about him, which in and of itself could be dangerous. She hated that she couldn't think of anyone or anything but him. If he had actually been there, it would have been fine to think about him all the time, because she wouldn't miss him if he was there with her. But, he wasn't, and that left a deep hole near her heart that could only be filled, she decided, by his return.

"Which will never happen," she sighed, resting her head on the back of her black leather chair.

She used to love to just sit there and think about him. She would sit on her bed in her room in the Tardis and think about him for hours at a time, smiling with every thought.

A tear threatened to fall from her brown eyes as she remembered one day when he'd found her there and asked her what she had been doing just sitting there. He had asked her if she hadn't gotten bored being in one place for so long, giving her that perfect smile that he reserved just for her. She had answered, after staring at him for just a second too long, that no, she hadn't gotten bored, because she had had something important to think about. Of course, he had asked her what it was that was so important that it kept her inside her room for around three hours, and she had just smiled and replied, "My family."

Rose laughed when she remembered the somber look on the Doctor's face when she had said this, and his (to her) musical voice, quietly asking, "Would you like to go home?" Rose denied, obviously not meaning her family on Earth, but him and the Tardis. That family.

"At least you know now...how much I...I..."Rose began, but her voice broke, and she couldn't finish.

The tears that she had tried so hard to keep from falling finally began to flow down her face. For the past few months, ever since that day at Bad Wolf Bay, she'd kept her emotions all bottled up inside, and she hid from everyone and everything. Except Mickey. No, Mickey had been the only one who had been there for her. He understood her pain. Her parents didn't. Her mum just made it really ten times more unbearable because she acted as though nothing had even happened, and that infuriated Rose. She found herself becoming more and more detached from the world with every thought, every memory, every reminder of him. The only thing she really liked to do was just stare at the stars for hours on end, and this worried her family. But, Mickey understood. Mickey always understood. Rose had set up strong unfailing barriers around herself that excluded the world, but Mickey had somehow broken through them. But, that was as far as it went. A best mate, the best of the best, but he still wasn't the Doctor, and that was who she really needed right now. Mickey knew that. Mickey always knew that Rose loved the Doctor, but he also knew that Rose loved him as well. Maybe not in the same way or at the same level, but it was enough for him.

The tears continued to fall, but she didn't sob. Noone would have even been able to tell that she was crying if they had opened her office door adn just took a passing glance inside. Maybe, with closer inspection, they would see the glistening tears portraying her sadness. But, before they saw the tears, they would see her eyes, and pity her. They were empty, solemn, and lost, when they were, before, so joyful and bright. She was mourning for someone who hadn't even died.

Just as quietly as the tears had began, they ended, and Rose wiped the moist droplets away with the edge of her sleeve. She sighed and turned her gaze to the window, again leaning her head back on the chair.

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes and seeing the Doctor smiling at her from behind her eyes.

**Well, there you have it. Wonder what will happen next? Let me know what YOU want to happen. Will continue if I get 10 reviews saying that they want me to, so please review!**


	2. Bye Bye Martha

**On the Tardis**

The Doctor, still pacing around the control room, didn't notice when Martha entered, desperately trying to compose herself. The tears she'd been crying had left damp streaks on her face and she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve. She stopped walking when she reached the side of the consol opposite the Doctor. He was continuing to pace, and Martha was afraid that if he didn't stop, he'd wear a hole into the Tardis floor. He was muttering incoherent words, most in English, but some in a language that she didn't understand. She figured that it was his native language, but she didn't ask.

After standing there for what seemed like hours, he still hadn't acknowledged her presence, so she cleared her throat. The Doctor stopped mid-step and turned to face her, his expression unreadable. He looked as though he'd been crying, but she couldn't be sure.

He just stared at her for a few seconds, clearly deep in thought. When he did speak, it startled Martha, and she jumped.

"I'm sorry, Martha," he told her, his gaze dropping to the floor.

"Yeah, well, you should be! How could you call me 'Rose'? How could you do that? You just can't get over her, can you?" she yelled, not caring whether she hurt him or not.

The moment she had began yelling, the Doctor's mouth had dropped open. Martha was usually so collected, and the outburst proved she was very upset.

Martha turned away from the Doctor, new tears forming in her eyes. The Doctor didn't know what to do, so he just stood there and shoved his hands into his pants pockets, and action that his current regeneration did often, he'd noticed.

Martha quickly wiped her tears away, but didn't turn back to face the Doctor. Many thoughts were swimming through her head, but one thought seemed to cover the rest.

"I have to go home," she finally addressed him, still refusing to look at him.

She heard the Doctor sigh deeply, and then a barely audible, "Alright."

He watched Martha leave him to go pack her things, and then he turned his attention to the consol. He began to push different buttons, pull levers, hit things, all sorts of motions, but his expression was solemn. He hated losing companions, and he didn't know if he'd ever see Martha again. He didn't really know her that well, but she was still his companion. But, of course, even with his current companion leaving him, his thoughts soon drifted back to Rose. He ran his hand through his unruly brown hair, trying to shake her from his mind. He didn't want to stop thinking about her, but he certainly didn't want to call Martha 'Rose' again. Nope, he didn't want to regenerate again anytime soon, thank you.

He set the co-ordinates for Earth in the year 2008. The Tardis immediately jerked and began the journey. Rose still hadn't left the Doctor's thoughts, but he soon found something to concentrate on. The interior of the Tardis had a soft pink glow, and the Doctor could hear this beautiful singing inside his head, a melody of time and space itself. It was the Tardis, and she was

"Happy? Why are you happy? Don't get me wrong. I'm happy you're happy, but why are you happy all of a sudden?" The Doctor asked, totally bewildered at how she could possibly be happy at a time like this.

_She's leaving._

"Oi! Since when did you go anti-companion?" The Doctor asked, utterly confused.

_I am not anti-companion. There are just a few that I don't like, that's all. Martha happens to be at the top of that list. She's not right for this life._

"I'm beginning to think that no one is right for this life," The Doctor sighed.

A Pause.

_Rose was._

The Doctor sighed and answered, "Yes, she was, Tardis, but I lost her."

Another pause.

_Oh, Theta, you haven't lost her yet._

The Doctor's head jerked up from looking down at the consol.

"What?!" he loudly demanded, his eyes glancing this way and that, concentrating on his telepathic link to his ship.

_You will understand with time, Theta._

The link between them closed, and he didn't hear the Tardis' voice again.

If he thought that his mind was racing before, now it was threatening to burst.

'It can't be. She's…I mean, she's trapped in Pete's World. She can't…No, she can't get back. I closed the rift. It's impossible,' he thought, again pacing the Tardis' control room.

Martha again interrupted his unending pacing, carrying three bags filled with clothes. This time, the Doctor noticed her due to the sound of the bags rubbing against her legs as she shuffled towards the consol. He turned towards her. She looked deep in thought, and he couldn't say that he himself wasn't. The Tardis had completely caught him off guard.

Martha searched the Doctor's eyes for any sign of remorse or sadness at her decision to leave, but as usual, his emotions were hidden behind an unseen mask he kept firmly in place at all times. She continued to walk towards the consol and him, and when she reached it, she sat her bags on the floor. That's when she noticed the change in the interior color of the Tardis.

"What's with the pink?" She asked him, pointing to the walls vaguely.

The Doctor panicked. He couldn't tell her the truth. It would break her heart further than it already was, so he lied.

"She's sad," He quietly answered, glancing at the walls for effect, and then running his right hand through his hair and turning his eyes back to her.

The Doctor heard a very annoyed humming from the Tardis, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

Martha smiled, and replied, "I'll miss her."

The Doctor suddenly found his shoes very interesting. Just as he began to think that the image of his converse shoes would be imprinted in his vision for the rest of time, the Tardis jerked, signifying their arrival to Martha's present day Earth.

Martha and the Doctor just stood there for a few seconds. The Doctor's eyes had moved from his shoes to Martha's bags. Martha had fixed her eyes on the Doctor's.

"Is this, for sure, what you want?" He asked, his tone understanding.

Martha paused before answering, but replied, "Yeah, I mean…I just can't take any more of your beating yourself up over Rose, your crying 'cause you lost her, your calling _me _'Rose'."

Halfway through her reply, actually the first time she mentioned Rose, the Doctor's eyes had dropped again to the floor. He again just stared at the cold hard floor of the Tardis. Midway through the thought about making the Tardis' floor a better sight to look at, because it seemed his gaze very frequently visited the dull base of his ship, when he realized Martha had stopped talking. So, he looked up. She was staring at him with the most annoyed expression that could ever be upon a human's face.

"What? Are you back inside the Tardis now?" She sarcastically asked him, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry. I kind of spaced out there for a minute. I was actually thinking about redoing….." He began, but stopped when he saw the look on Martha's eyes.

She just lightly shook her head, as if to further convince herself to leave. The Doctor accepted her decision, and watched as she slowly picked up her bags and again looked at him.

"It's been fun, really, but…." Martha began, but trailed off.

"I know," The Doctor whispered.

"….I just can't," Martha returned, new tears forming in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and regained composure, "So, I'm going. Thanks, Doctor, for everything you've shown me. I'll use it, I promise."

"I know you will, Martha Jones. I know you will," He answered, his voice still quiet.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Martha presumed.

"It would appear so," The Doctor replied.

"Well,…..goodbye," Martha whispered, and made for the door.

"Goodbye," The Doctor again whispered, but he knew that Martha had heard him.

Martha exited the Tardis, and admired her surroundings.

"What?!" She cried, dropping her bags.

After regaining her use of movement, she turned back towards the Tardis, but it was already dematerializing, heading off somewhere far away to some planet that she'd never seen before.

"Doctor! Wait! You've dropped me off at the wrong planet!" She screamed, but to no avail.

The Doctor and his tardis were gone. Martha turned back to her surroundings and took them in, observing every detail of this planet for any similarity between it and Earth, praying that she'd just gotten excited, and that this really was Earth. But, after about five minutes, she confirmed:

"Nope, definitely not Earth."

**Parallel Earth**

Rose walked slowly home, paying little attention to the tiny droplets of rain falling from the sky, slightly dampening her blonde hair. She couldn't feel it, not anymore. Her headache had gotten worse. The smallest thing seemed to set it off. Her mum said that it was from working so many hours at Torchwood, but she knew better. At first, she thought there was something wrong with her brain, but she denied that after the doctors at Torchwood told her that her brain was completely ordinary. Completely bloody ordinary. That's what her life was now, without him. Ordinary. She hated every second, from the moment she climbed out of bed to the second she climed back in, because...he wasn't there. She imagined him, now, walking beside her, holding her hand, talking to her about some far off planet she'd never ever see.

"Never say never ever, Rose," She whispered, her lower lip quivering.

She walked on until she reached the Powell Mansion, and then took shelter under the huge weeping willow in the front yard. Its branches were extremely long. They draped around her, sheilding her from this ordinary life. There, beneath those branches, sheilded from the world, she could just...be. With her Doctor. She imagined him sitting next to her, adn she even talked back to him, even though he really wasn't there. She had told him a million times how much she loved him, even though it wasn't her real Doctor. She still meant it. She'd always mean it.


	3. The Wrong Planet

**Hey guys it's me again. This chapter is one of my favorites, so please review!! There is more to come, and I promise I will NOT discontinue the story. That is, if I get some more feedback. Please, guys, it won't hurt you, and I'd love you for it!! ;) This chapter, sorry, no update about Rose, but I hope to put one in the next chapter, so please keep reviewing and reading!! I don't own Doctor Who, (unfortunately)!!**

The Doctor felt no better after dropping Martha off at what he thought had been Earth. In fact, he felt worse. There was always that sad, lonely, and lost feeling that lingered on long after a companion had gone, but usually getting another companion helped ease the pain.

'Except for with Rose,' he thought silently.

"Having Martha here didn't help me at all, I don't think," he decided to state aloud.

The Tardis gently hummed her remorse to the Doctor, but she decided not to speak to him yet.

He continued to think about Rose as he set the co-ordinates for the quiet and peaceful planet of Zaron.**(TOTALLY MADE UP) **There probably wouldn't be much trouble there. Zaron's people are very peaceful, and he decided he needed a break to relax, and maybe try to forget.

"No, I don't want to forget. I couldn't, even if I tried. She was too……fantastic. Too fantastic for even a 900 year old Time Lord with 5 billion languages to describe," he sighed and let his head fall into his hands.

His shoulders started to shake as he began to cry.

_Theta…._

"I'm fine, Tardis," he whispered, his head supporting itself again.

_No, you're not._

"Tardis, I said I'm fine!" He yelled, much louder than necessary.

A pause.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice a whisper.

_I have something to show you, Theta._

'Can it wait?' he asked, deciding to not use his voice any longer.

_I think you may want to see this._

'Oh, fine. What is it?' He asked telepathically.

Something appeared in front of him, out of thin air. It appeared slowly, but when it became a solid non-blurry image, he could tell that it was a band of gold.

"What's this?" The Doctor asked aloud.

He inspected it closely, and found it to be a ring, engraved with Gallifreyan symbols.

_Look on the inside, Theta._

He did as his ship instructed, and read in small, but sophisticated, writing, one word.

"Rose," The Doctor read aloud.

_I made it right after you regenerated, but I had to make sure that you would still love her in your new body as much as or more than you loved her in your old body. Knowing you inside and out, I quickly found this to be more than true. I saw her soul, Theta, her soul. Oh, how brilliant it was. She loved you, and she asked me to take her back so that you might be saved, and I happily complied. She was brave….Oh, Theta, how she loved you. She would have died for you. I know this to be true. She would have ripped apart the entire universe just to see you again, safe. I was inside her head, and I saw what she wanted me to do, and I flew, Theta, I flew back to you so that you might be saved, but also so that you could witness the power and bravery that was bottled inside our Rose._

"It's beautiful, Tardis. Thank you," he whispered, slipping the handsome ring onto his right ring finger.

_She knew, Theta. I know she did._

"I hope she did, Tardis. There were so many times that I came so close, but I just couldn't tell her. Now…..I wish I had. I wish now I'd told her everything, Tardis, but it's too late," The Doctor sighed, gazing down at the ring.

His ship jolted, which signified its landing.

"Maybe I'll skip Zaron. How does Earth-London, England sound in the year 2000? Let's visit Rose when she was 11 or 12," he laughed, flashing that priceless smile that he reserved for Rose alone.

_A perfect plan indeed, Theta._

The Doctor set the co-ordinates for Earth near the Powell Estate in the year 2000, and pressed the lever down.

**On some unknown planet**

Martha felt like crying. No, forget crying, she felt like screaming. She felt helpless without the Doctor there with her. However awfully mad she was at him would be quickly forgotten if he'd just come and take her home to Earth. He could just pick her up, shut those blue doors of the Tardis and take her away from this unfamiliar planet she now found herself on. Martha, upon looking around, saw no people or aliens or any other sign of living beings. She looked across the vast red landscape and noticed something.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, her eyes filled with wonder as she stared.

She decided to leave her bags behind a large rock so that she could return for them later. She began to walk forward, in search of something or someone who could help her get home. Walking, she noticed as her eyes found the surface of the planet that, contrary to Earth's lush green grass, the grass of this planet was a deep vibrant red. Somehow, the great bright orange sky and the red grass seemed familiar, but Martha couldn't place it.

The wind picked up and blew her silky black hair away from her face. It wasn't cold on the planet. In fact, it was very humid, Martha found out soon enough. After a few moments, she let her eyes find that bright orange sky so that she could tell the time from the position of the sun. When she looked, she gasped.

"It can't be…." She whispered.

There in that amazing sky were two twin suns, one coming from the east, and one from the west. She shifted her gaze to see vivid red mountains in the distance, and sure enough, there they stood, shining brilliantly as the sunlight bathed them in its glow. Now, she knew where she'd heard of this planet before. Not long ago, on New New Earth in New New York, the Doctor had described this planet to her, and his description perfectly matched the features on this planet.

"Gallifrey," Martha whispered again, not quite believing that she was actually standing on the ancient civilization of the Time Lords.

**So, what'd you think? Please let me know. I'll be reeeeeally happy. Oh, and I truly appreciate the reviews you guys have been sending. I love you guy!! ;)**


	4. Hard Times

**Hey guys, it's me again. Thanks so much for the reviews!! hugs everyone It's really helped me to get this next chapter in place. The idea for this chapter just came to me, so I hope you like it!! Oh, also I've decided to start naming the chaps, so I went back and named them. Hope it doesn't confuse you. :) **

_**The Powell Estate**_

The Doctor peeked around the corner of the tall gray building and saw a girl with a blonde ponytail sitting on a bench in the park. He smiled, because he knew those big brown eyes, and they belonged to Rose. He thought she looked about twelve or maybe even thirteen. He walked a little closer, and took the cover of a large chestnut tree. He stood motionless and stared at her from behind it. What he saw made him shiver. The girl was crying, and not just those little tears you get sometimes when you've had a bad day, either. She was crying full-force, not caring who might be watching, either. He took a moment to look the park over for Jackie, but didn't find her.

'I shouldn't go, I shouldn't go….' He thought silently, trying to talk himself out of what he wanted so much to do.

'But, she's crying,' He contradicted himself, for he hated to see Rose cry.

"Rose!" someone called, just as he was walking around the tree to go and comfort Rose.

He quickly took his place behind the tree, and watched. A boy came onto the scene from elsewhere in the park. He acted like he'd been looking for her, and the Doctor recognized him right off. The skinny black boy who'd come to find Rose was Mickey, the idiot, Smith. The Doctor smiled fondly, but then it changed into a frown when Mickey hugged Rose. That was what he would never get to do again….hug Rose. He looked down for a moment, but soon returned his eyes to Mickey and Rose. Mickey was still hugging Rose and rocking her gently back and forth. She was still crying, but it seemed to be subsiding a little with the boy's comfort. Mickey was talking quietly to her, trying to just be there for her.

The Doctor noticed another tree just a ways in front of the one he was currently hid behind, and he ran to it. Neither Rose nor Mickey noticed, so he continued his watch from there. Roses' crying had stopped and now she and Mickey were talking.

"I just miss him, Mickey. I never even knew him," Rose sighed.

"I know, Rose. It'll be alright. You've still got your mum," Mickey tried to comfort.

"But, Mickey, what was he like?" Rose asked, not expecting him to answer, "That's something I'll never know…..no matter how much I want to."

'Oh, you'll know what he was like, Rose. One day, you'll meet him,' the Doctor thought, for he knew that Rose had referred to her dad, and he also knew that he was right.

Rose and Mickey left the bench as they began the walk to Jackie's flat. The Doctor left the tree and walked into the open field of the park. He could see Rose and Mickey walking away, holding hands. As they were almost out of view, Rose looked back over her shoulder, and her eyes rested on the Doctor. He noticed her eyes not leaving him and smiled, his hand coming up to wave at her. She, after a moment, smiled and waved back before turning the corner with Mickey. She hadn't got a really good look at him, the Doctor decided. Nothing left to entertain him, he nonchalantly turned and made his way towards the gray building at the edge of the park, where, in the alleyway beside it, was the parked Tardis, awaiting his return. He reached it quickly and soon was inside it. He closed the door behind him, and turned to the consol of his ship. He sighed and his hand found the golden ring that the Tardis had made for him.

"Oh, Rose, do you know what you do to me?" He whispered, a tear gliding down his cheek.

_**The Powell Mansion-Parallel Earth**_

She tried to hold on, to keep herself from falling into the black emptiness of the void, but her fingers began to slip. She looked towards the Doctor, his eyes showing more fear than she'd ever seen in them before. The fear of being alone, she guessed. She tried so hard to hold on, to stay with him. But, in the end, her hands slipped, and she fell. She thought, surely, she'd end up in the void, but no, her dad caught her at the last minute, giving her only enough time to look back at the Doctor and see those brown eyes that belonged to him one last time.

"Take me back!"

Rose Tyler jolted awake, raising herself to a sitting position in her bed, her face was wet from tears she'd cried in her sleep. She looked around wildly, hoping it had just been a dream, but soon she knew it hadn't been a dream. Her Doctor was gone, and she'd never see him again. New tears formed in her eyes, and her head dropped to her hands. She cried a few moments, but only enough to where she felt numb again, and then hid herself inside the emotional cage she always kept herself in. She climbed out of bed with a sigh, and changed into an outfit she knew she hadn't worn for a while. It was a dark pink, almost maroon, shirt, covered by a grayish blue zip-up jacket, with a pair of blue jeans. She walked silently to the kitchen, hoping her mum wouldn't be there. But, as she'd expected, her bad luck continued, and her mum was sitting there at the kitchen table drinking a cupa. She looked up when Rose entered and smiled. Rose tried to smile, but didn't know or care if she managed it or not. She went straight to the cabinet and got a cup from inside it and filled it with tea that was sitting on the counter top.

"How'd you sleep, Rose?" Her mum asked while she poured the tea.

"Fine, I guess," She answered, hoping her mum would drop it, but of course, she kept going.

"Rose, you were screaming…again," Jackie cut straight to the point.

"Really? I didn't notice," She snapped and turned to glare at her mum.

"Rose, don't be angry with me. Why can't you just get over him. When your father dies, yeah, it took me a while, but I got over him. He was my husband ,Rose, but I still got over him dying because I knew that there was nothing that was going to change that. You have to understand that he's not coming back. The Doctor, he's gone and-" Jackie retaliated, but was cut off by Rose.

"Stop! Just stop it! You don't understand. I loved him, mum. I loved him so much and I can't just forget him because he was just…..just too……brilliant. I don't know if I'll ever get over him. How could anyone get over him?" Rose screamed, tears beginning to fill her eyes, but she ignored them.

"Rose," her mother quietly replied, " There will be other men. Mickey's one to think about. He's a good man, and you need someone right now."

"No. I love Mickey. I'd die for him, but I don't love him like that. I only love the Doctor, and I'm gonna wait for him," Rose responded.

"Rose, he's not-"Jackie began, but Rose cut her off again.

"No! Stop! Stop pretending like nothing even happened! Because you know what? It did! I fell in love with an alien, and now……," She trailed off, and then her voice dropped to almost a whisper, "I lost him."

"Fine, if you want to waste your life waiting for the Doctor, go ahead, do it. Do whatever you want to do," Jackie snapped and left the kitchen, leaving her cupa on the table.

Rose picked it up and poured both her mums' and hers' out. She decided she couldn't stomach tea right now.

"Oh, Doctor, do you know what you do to me?" She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

**So, what's you think? Hate it? Love it? Let me know, and I'll love you forever!! Next chapter should be up soon!!**


	5. Authors note

**A/N: Hey, guys!! Just a quick update! Sorry for the inconvenience, but the next chapter, just to update, IS WRITTEN!! I just have to edit it and make sure I'm satisfied with it. Soon it will be up, promise! So sorry it's took so long. Most of you probably want to kill me right now, but it'll be up soon. Thanks so much for being so patient! Love you guys!! **


	6. Hello?

**A/N:Hey guys! Me again!! Here's the new chapter, as promised! Hope you like it! **

**Thanks to:**** rhiann, Daughter of Gallifrey, sunshine and sweetypants, Kousei, totally.doctor,who, JeMS7, EC, evita, sawyerandkate, DavidTennant4Eva, NewDrWhoFan, Musically Defined, MontyPythonFan: for reviewing!**

**Love you guys!**

**Gallifrey**

Utterly surprised and more than a little confused, Martha Jones continued walking what she believed to be northward, in search of civilization of some sort. She was beginning to get tired, but she decided not to stop until she reached a town or city. She knew she'd need to be prepared for anything. The cities could be underground or on top of the mountains or in a lake of some sort. She was thinking of every possible place you could put a city when she saw something in the distance that she thought might actually be a city. It was surrounded by a sphere-like translucent structure. It looked very similar to a bubble, and it left Martha extremely surprised….and sarcastic. This was something she hadn't thought of.

"A bubble? A city……in a bubble? Doctor, I knew it would be different here, but a bubble?" She muttered, not quite believing it, but continuing to walk towards the city, "I mean, first I get stuck on this planet with no way home, and , so yeah, I go looking for a city, and….oh, look, a city in a _bubble!_ I mean, who would put a city in a bubble?"

By this time, she had almost reached the city and could now see large silver spaceships flying through the air, and she could hear this soft but enchanting singing in her ears. She looked around, but couldn't find its source. It sounded like a female voice, but she couldn't be sure. She'd lost her sarcasm after the realization that she was far away from home and, to top that, alone, finally began to sink in.

"I told you Earth, Doctor," she sighed, "My home…..not yours."

She approached what she expected to be the gates or the way into the city, but she didn't reach them. She felt sharp pain on the back of her head from a blow that used an impressive amount of force and she fell, her eyesight blurring and eventually fading.

**The Powell Mansion- Parallel Earth**

Rose Tyler sat rocking her baby sister, Anne, while staring out the window. In between the gurgling of her little sister, the only sound was an occasional sigh from herself. It was raining outside, so her weeping willow was off-limits. She really just wanted to take a good book out there and read until she could no longer see the words.

She didn't feel like baby-sitting, but it gave her mum a break, and she needed one badly right now. Anne was on a rampage, it seemed, this week, and it was driving her mum mad. Rose smiled, remembering the scene that had played out a few moments ago. Jackie had entered the family room, in which Rose now sat, and had thrust Anne into Roses' arms.

"This child will be the death of me!" She'd exclaimed, her eyes wild.

"What happened?" Rose had asked, repositioning Anne onto her hip better.

"Rose, you won't believe this! She drew all over my walls with a red crayon!" Her mum had answered, staring at Anne, who, as if sensing her distress, giggled.

"Mum, she's just a kid. You have to teach them," Rose had tried to explain.

"I know, Rose, and I've tried. She just won't listen," Jackie had replied, a defeated look in her eyes.

"Well, let me keep her for a little while. You go to the shop or something," Rose had offered, knowing her mum would never refuse a good shopping spree.

"Thank you, Rose. Are you sure you can handle that right little tyrant?" Jackie had asked, glancing at Anne.

"Yeah," Rose had answered.

After all, Rose wasn't intimidated. Why should she be? Anne never acted up when rose was watching her. Rose thought that she only did it to see Jackie in a fuss.

"You're going to turn out just like me, Anne," Rose had told Anne just after Jackie had left.

Rose was having a fairly good day, but her thoughts of the Doctor never completely left her. She'd see something that reminded her of him in every room she went in. It was complete torture, but Anne helped. She was finally starting to open up, well, if you can call spending time with an eleven month old opening up. But, it was a lot…….for Rose.

"It's a start," Rose sighed, watching Anne play with blocks in the floor. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Rose grabbed Anne from the floor to go and answer it. She went to the door, looked through the keyhole, gasped, and quickly threw back the door.

**Tardis**

The Doctor stared at the interchanging Gallifreyan symbols on the screen for what seemed like eternity. The screen never lost its appeal to his lonesome sad eyes. He just stared….until the Tardis interrupted him, that is.

_T__heta, what are you doing?_

"Tardis, I'm busy," He replied.

_No, you're not._

"Excuse me, I think I'd know if I was busy or not, thank you," The Doctor snapped.

A pause.

_You're not busy, Doctor. Only grieving._

"Tardis, I'm perfectly fine. I'm not grieving. Martha's fine and dandy, home where she belongs. Why would I grieve over someone being home?" He replied.

_Of course, a foolish thing for me to suggest._

The Doctor knew that she knew what he was really grieving over, and he didn't mind that she knew. He just didn't want to be asked about it, that was all. His eyes left the screen for a moment and traveled around the consol room.

"So empty," He sighed," Rasillon, no one loves me anymore."

He'd tried to lighten the somber mood, but the effect it had was the opposite of the intended. He just felt worse, because he knew that there was someone who loved him. There was Rose.

_Hmmm………hmmmmmm hmmmmm hmmmmm………_

_"_It's about time you leave me to my thoughts," The Doctor whispered under his breath.

The Tardis hummed what sounded like a chuckle and the Doctor reached for the lever. That's when he saw it. A silver cell phone, the one Martha had given him the first time she'd left. He'd come back and she'd picked up traveling with him again, and made him keep the phone, just in case.

"Martha probably won't be calling you again," He told the phone, "I really missed it up this time."

As if hearing his remark, the phone's ringer sounded, a fast beat tune that took the Doctor offguard. He cautiously reached for the phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

**Well, there's the next chapter. Sorry it took soooooo long, but I hope you guys like it. If you do, let me know. If you don't, let me know!! :D Please REVIEW!!**


	7. NO!

**Hey, guys! New chapter!! So excited, lol! Hope you like it, also rating changed for safety in later chapters. Read and enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!! ******

**Thanks (for reviewing on newest chapters) to:**** awesomepwincess123, shleprock, Edna Pests, totally.doctor.who!!**

**Again, WARNING:CHARACTER DEATH!!**

**Previously…(Doctor)**

"Martha probably won't be calling you again," He told the phone, "I really missed it up this time."

As if hearing his remark, the phone's ringer sounded, a fast beat tune that took the Doctor offguard. He cautiously reached for the phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

**Tardis**

"Hello?"

The Doctor heard a muffled sound that, if he were asked what it sounded the most like, he'd say it was a sob. He waited for words, for a sentence, for another sob, but neither came. He was about to hang up, but something told him to be patient.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked, becoming even more impatient.

Another sob sounded through the receiver. He couldn't distinguish the gender of the caller based upon the sob, but the caller decided to speak, and he could determine the gender through the caller's words.

"Doctor….find Rose," a masculine voice with a London accent sobbed.

Suddenly, he heard a gunshot in the background and a scream.

"Hello?" The Doctor yelled, "Are you still there? Who was shooting? Are you alright? Where are you?"

He knew it was no use to ask again as he heard the phone being picked up and a chuckle.

"Who is this? I demand to know! Who was just shot?" The Doctor yelled.

The new masculine voice chuckled and answered, "Doctor……."

The line was cut off and the Doctor froze. The man had sounded exactly like him. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was himself, but he knew that was impossible. The Doctor tried several times to call the number again, but it just rang and rang. Frustrated, he threw the phone against the wall and it busted into a million pieces. Now even more frustrated now that he'd broken Martha's phone, he yelled and kicked the consol with all his might, which brought an annoyed hum from the Tardis.

_Theta, please….._

He collapsed on the floor and cried, which seemed to be becoming a routine for him.

_Theta, it could not be helped._

"Tardis, what kind of day has this been? How many more things can happen today?" he sobbed.

**Previously…..(Martha) **

She approached what she expected to be the gates or the way into the city, but she didn't reach them. She felt sharp pain on the back of her head from a blow that used an impressive amount of force and she fell, her eyesight blurring and eventually fading.

**Gallifrey**

Martha awoke from a two-hour sleep with a colossal headache. She found her memory to be fuzzy, but her eyesight was fine, so she slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She was lying on a small bed in a plainly furnished room. The furniture was definitely different from the furniture on Earth, but Martha was used to the different alien things that might pop up somewhere like, oh…… the Doctor's home planet. Her mind soon moved on to the fact that the room had only one small window and only one door. She slowly stood up, equally slowly regaining her memory. She remembered where she was, why she was here, she remembered the whole "city in a bubble" experience, and then….

"Whoa, Nelly! I want to know who hit me right now!" She yelled, not caring for the volume of her voice.

She heard a quick shuffling around behind the door, a key being fitted into the lock, she saw the doorknob turning, the door crack open….

"Hello?"Martha timidly asked, straining to see who it was, but not daring to move.

So slow that it was painful to Martha, a head peeked around the door's edge, and a familiar smiling face greeted her.

"Doctor!" Martha screamed and ran toward him, arms spread wide.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. To her surprise, his response to the hug was hesitant and prolonged. He slowly returned the hug, but it was without feeling. When his grip tightened and she heard a low menacing chuckle, it sent chills down her spine and she immediately broke free of the grip and backed away.

He was smiling a deceitful and menacing smile.

'Okay, maybe not the Doctor,' Martha thought, looking him over.

He looked like the Doctor, pinstriped suit, converse shoes, and everything, but the Doctor didn't smile like that.

"Who are you?" Martha asked, terrified of the answer, but it was definitely something she needed to know.

He, if it was possible, smiled even more and chuckled again.

"Well, not the Doctor," He replied with a look in his eye that sent chills through Martha's spine again.

**Previously…(Rose)**

"It's a start," Rose sighed, watching Anne play with blocks in the floor. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Rose grabbed Anne from the floor to go and answer it. She went to the door, looked through the keyhole, gasped, and quickly threw back the door.

**Powell Mansion-Parallel Earth**

Rose took in the scene before her slowly, hoping it was all just a bad dream. She, of course, knew it wasn't. She had opened the door to find her mother crying, her drenched blue shirt covered in blood, and demanding that Rose put Anne down for a nap. Rose knew there was no reason to argue with her mother, so, however pressing the situation, she rocked Anne to sleep and quickly bounded back down the stairs to the family room, where her mother, now dawning a clean white shirt, was sitting, dabbing her eyes dry with a small towel. She sat down next to her mother, and looked at her expectedly.

"Mum, you never cry. What's happened?" she asked, a tone of concern.

Her mother sobbed and turned her gaze to Rose.

"Oh, Rose, I wish Anne had been harder to put to sleep so that you could have more time without knowing what I'm about to tell you," Her mother sobbed.

Rose immediately was shocked.

'What could be so bad?' she silently thought, dreading the conversation that was to come.

She slowly got up the courage to ask her next question.

"Mum, there was blood on your shirt. Are you okay?" Rose asked, trembling.

"Oh, Rose, you shouldn't be worried about me! You should be worried about yourself!" Jackie sighed, grabbing her daughter's hands gently.

Rose, unused to the contact and also distraught, shuddered away.

"Mum, don't baby me! Just tell me what's happened!" She yelled, already crying, expecting something awful and life-changing.

Jackie hesitated, inwardly debating whether or not to tell Rose the news that she knew would crush her. She took a deep breath.

"….Rose,…..Mickey,….." she began.

"What?" Rose asked, tears sliding from her eyes.

"….He's dead," Jackie finished, sobbing.

"NO!!" Rose screamed and jumped up from the couch, running toward the front door. She ran, the raindrops blinding her. It was no problem, for she knew the path by heart. Her weeping willow welcomed her happily, it seemed, willing to give her shelter from the storm and from the truth about Mickey. By the time she reached the tree's branches she was on her knees and crawling, her tears mixing with the rain. She continued until she reached the tree's trunk and crawled up next to it and closed her eyes.

"It's a bad dream, Rose," she sobbed, "A bad dream! Wake Up!"

She cried until tears would no longer come, and then she lay down, fingering the grass absentmindedly. She didn't care that she'd probably be deathly ill after staying outside so long in this kind of weather. She didn't care that her mother was probably worried sick about her.

"Mickey, the idiot," she stated half-heartedly.

Then, she said something she hadn't said since that day on the beach.

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Her saving grace in this unfamiliar parallel world was gone. The numbness was back, and stronger than ever.

**Well, guys, there you have it!! I was so sad after I wrote Roses' part! I cried! I loooove Mickey, but it goes better without him, sorry! Hope you're not too mad at me!! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. What!

**YAY, another chapter!! So excited about it, 2! Sorry, guys, that it took soo long! I tried to write it sooner, but im really busy right now, but I wrote it this weekend :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Tardis…..Previously….**

_Theta, please….._

He collapsed on the floor and cried, which seemed to be becoming a routine for him.

_Theta, it could not be helped._

"Tardis, what kind of day has this been? How many more things can happen today?" he sobbed.

**Tardis**

The Doctor, after having recovered from the phone call's effects, decided that, after the day he'd had, he definitely needed a banana. He loved bananas. He used to tell Rose that bananas were good, a great source of potassium, which he did believe was true. He seemed to be walking in slow motion as he traveled the corridor, making his way towards the kitchen.

Rose never left his thoughts as he reached his destination and took a banana from a large bowl on the counter. He imagined her sitting at the small kitchen table with him, sipping tea after they'd come back from an adventure, exhausted but triumphant. That was how Rose liked to recover from them, grab a cupa and sit and talk with him. He would always comply, for, after all, he loved just talking with her. It was something he always looked forward to.

He had some freshly brewed tea, so he grabbed two mugs and filled them with the soft brown liquid, forgetting the now unimportant banana on the counter. As he was pouring the tea, his eyes found the golden ring that held the name of the woman he loved. His eyes never left it as he placed the teapot back on the stove. He sighed and picked up the two mugs of tea and turned toward the table. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. There she was, his Rose, sitting at the table in her usual chair.

"What?!" he exclaimed, hope swelling up inside him.

But, that's when he noticed that he could see the white chair through her body. She was looking at him, but she wasn't real. He knew that the Tardis had done this.

He sat his cup down at the empty seat and sat the other down in front of the hologram. He sat down and stared at the hologram, who stared back at him, only it seemed she didn't really look at him, but that she looked past him. He took a sip of the tea and returned his eyes to the hologram's.

"Your tea's going to get cold, Rose," He warned.

She just stared at him, those empty eyes boring into his.

"Drink," he quietly ordered.

The hologram just stared.

"Drink!" He yelled.

The hologram just continued to stare.

Rage and anger overtook the Doctor and he overturned the table with one swift movement, hearing the mugs break on the tiled surface of the kitchen's floor. This outburst didn't satisfy him, and he proceeded to pick up his chair and throw it against the wall.

He could feel the Tardis trying to comfort him, but he refused to let her in. His eyes held that cold empty look that he had only started using since he'd lost Rose.

"Don't ever do that again," He stated, his voice low and threatening, as he was leaving the kitchen and making his way to the consol room.

Needing desperately to get his mind off of Rose, he tried to understand the strange phone call he'd received. The man had told him to find Rose. Well, great way to get his mind off her.

"Why? Not to mention why, but how?"The Doctor asked, trying to figure out the reason for the call.

All the while, the Tardis was humming apologetically in the background.

The Doctor paced….and paced….and paced.

But then he stopped.

"Hold on! Why would I need to find Rose, well….," he began, but paused,"….Is there something wrong, is she hurt, or…."

The Doctor knew that there was a reason he needed to find Rose Tyler, but it wasn't because of aliens or a war or for her own safety, but instead for himself. He loved her, he needed her, wanted her with him forever and always. He couldn't think of anything that might make her unsafe, but that didn't mean that it didn't exist.

"There's no way to go through the rift. Sorry, mystery caller, but I can't find her, she's out of my reach," he sighed, his voice light at first, but dropping in both pitch and tone as his words sank in.

The Doctor then proceeded to bang his head against the wall, for by destroying Martha's phone, he wouldn't be able to get the signal from the phone call.

"Blimey, think, Time Lord, think!" He yelled, frustrated.

Then, he remembered, and then, he mentally kicked himself for having _not _remembered before.

"The Tardis can get the signal," He breathed, turning and walking towards the consol.

"Come on, you beautiful ship, you!" He coaxed, genuinely hopeful," Can you pick it up? I can't because it's in a million pieces, but can you?"

_Theta, it will be difficult, but I will try. Hook the phone's chip up to the consol and I'll try to read it._

"Thanks, Tardis," He smiled, searching the scattered bits of the phone for the chip.

He found it, and by using a short cord, he attached the phone to the ship's consol.

_Theta, about earlier-_

"Don't. It's fine," The Doctor interrupted, acting as though everything was alright.

_No, it's not. I tried to make you feel better. I hate seeing you sad. I thought if you saw Rose, it might help you to heal. But, it obviously had opposite the desired effect._

"Tardis, I…," He began, but stopped.

Could he open up and speak freely about Rose? Could he tell his ship how much pain he was in?...Yes, he needed desperately to tell someone about it, even though it was his ship. His barriers collapsed, and the words flew from his mouth like he was exhaling a great burden through his words.

"….Tardis, she was so very special. Every time I think of her, it constricts my hearts, and the pain…so intense, a burning, almost like the…..the Time War," He yelled, pacing around the control room again.

_Theta, during the Time War, you lost so many people, your planet, everything. This time, it's no different. Rose was your everything, so special-to both of us._

The Doctor smiled.

"She was," he whispered, his eyes finding the floor, memorizing every little detail of the base of his ship.

"Tardis, I have to find out who called. I HAVE to find out why I need to find Rose. Could you get a signal?" The Doctor asked, his eyes rising again, hope and faith in his ship rising also along with the tone of his voice.

A small sound came from the consol, a little beeping noise that only sounded once.

_Actually, I did. It's weak, but I did get a signal. I'll show you the number on the screen. Theta, before you look at the number, I have to warn you…it's not good._

The Doctor was already at the consol, pressing buttons on the screen, bringing the data into view. The number was for a London local cell phone.

"Hold on a minute, I know that number!" The Doctor exclaimed, but he couldn't quite remember who's number it was.

Then, realization struck him and his mouth dropped open.

"Mickey."

**Gallifrey…..Previously…..**

Who are you?" Martha asked, terrified of the answer, but it was definitely something she needed to know.

He, if it was possible, smiled even more and chuckled again.

"Well, not the Doctor," He replied with a look in his eye that sent chills through Martha's spine again.

**Gallifrey**

Martha just stared at the imposter for what seemed like forever. She just couldn't believe the day she'd been having. First, she'd been dropped off on the wrong planet, and not just any planet, the Doctor's home planet. Second, she'd been knocked out and abducted by a man who looked like the Doctor, only he wasn't. What else could happen today?

Martha decided that she definitely needed to know the name of her captor, so she put on her most stern of stern faces and looked him straight in the eye.

"Who are you? I know you're a Time Lord," Martha questioned, and noticed that he seemed shocked at her mentioning Time lords.

"A human girl who knows so much. I'm impressed. Tell me, how do you know about the Time Lords?" He inquired, eyeing her as though she were his new toy.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" Martha asked again, eyeing the man sternly.

"Who I am is not important," The man who looked like the Doctor replied, smiling.

Martha thought that this man was a bit daft, and she had such an urge to tell him so, but she restrained herself.

"I used to travel with this bloke called the Doctor, and he was a Time Lord. He's the reason that I know about Time Lords," Martha finally, though reluctantly, answered the Gallifreyan's question.

At the mention of the Doctor, the man seemed to grow keenly interested in what Martha had to say, his entire and full attention on her.

"The Doctor? You…traveled with him? A sad excuse for a Time Lord, indeed," the man chuckled.

"Oi! I'll have you know that he is a brilliant man!"Martha defended her friend, stepping closer to his imposter.

"A brilliant fool is what he is," the man continued to laugh.

No one had ever talked so ill of the Doctor. She really needed to find out who he was, but before she could, he asked her another question.

"How did you get here?" he asked, his laughter having subsided.

"The Doctor thought he was dropping me off at Earth, my home planet, but I suppose he may have gotten the co-ordinates wrong or something," Martha sighed.

"You don't just _get_ the co-ordinates wrong…." He contradicted, deep in thought, "Well, however he managed to make this mess, you're on Gallifrey, and you're our problem now."

Martha's face lit up.

"So….you can take me home?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, no, but I think I know someone who can," He replied, that same menacing smile creeping onto his lips.

Those deep brown eyes of his pulled her in, and she lost herself in their depths. She was unconscious, and he caught her just before she hit the floor. He studied her face and smiled.

"Let's see what Rassilon has to say about you."

**Powell Mansion-Parallel Earth…Previously……**

"Mickey, the idiot," she stated half-heartedly.

Then, she said something she hadn't said since that day on the beach.

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Her saving grace in this unfamiliar parallel world was gone. The numbness was back, and stronger than ever.

**Powell Mansion-Parallel Earth**

The rain had stopped, but Rose remained under her willow, shaking from the effects of the rain. It had given her a chill, but she didn't think she was sick.

'How could he leave me?' She asked herself numbly, remembering someone else who'd left her.

She glanced at her home briefly and, through the gaps in the low-hanging branches, she could see her mum staring out the window, her eyes focusing on the branches, and possible the few bits of her body that could be seen through them. She knew that she needed to go inside and comfort her mum, who had also been close to Mickey, but her limbs could not be coaxed to move, and she knew deep down that she didn't want to move any more than she wanted to go and talk with her mother. But, she also knew that she had to.

Just as she was about to get up, she heard the front door to the mansion open, close, and then footsteps approaching the willow. She sighed, knowing in the back of her mind that it was her mum coming to tell her to get up and stop moping around. She opened her mouth to tell her mum to go away as the branches parted and her dad's face greeted her with a smile. Rose, although not remembering him coming home, was very relieved and closed her mouth, half-heartedly returning his smile. Rose could tell he was worried.

"Rose…..can I sit with you?" He asked hesitantly.

She had known he'd ask, so she nodded. She loved her mum and her dad, but her dad held a special place in her heart. She'd only just began getting to know him, seeing as to how in her universe her father had died when she was only a baby. She felt so close to him already.

Her dad entered her hiding place and sat down beside her.

"When I got home, your mum told me that you'd been out here ever since you heard…" He explained, looking at his hands as they rested on his lap.

She didn't reply, so he continued.

"It's weird, because from what I gathered from Jackie, Mickey was at Torchwood when he died, catching up on some paperwork. No one else was with him, but when they found him, he'd been….shot," he told her, but paused when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a single tear slide down Rose's cheek, "No one else was there with him, so most people are saying that he committed suicide."

Rose looked at him then as though he had slapped her in the face, her eyes red and tear-filled.

"What?!" she asked, furious, "Mickey would never kill himself!"

"I know, sweetheart," her dad agreed, turning towards her so that she could rest her head on his chest, "I really don't believe he would, either…..but you know what that means, Rose."

"Somebody killed him," she whispered, another tear rolling down her cheek.

"I've been to Torchwood and checked over everything myself, and I couldn't find anything that could reveal who killed him, not a single fingerprint," he sighed.

There was a pause and Rose took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Who would wanna kill Mickey?" she asked, her voice nothing but a whisper.

Her dad kissed her forehead, and replied, "I don't know…..but I _will_ find out."

Rose sighed.

"I know you loved him, and I know, also, that he loved you, Rose, so very much. He was a great man."

"He was," Rose solemnly agreed.

After a moment, Pete sighed, "Rose, I know this is probably not something that you want to hear, but Jackie was going on about needing some milk. I told her I'd go and get it, but I was wondering if maybe you and I could go and pick up an ice cream afterwards. You don't have to get out of the jeep if you don't want to, but you know….something to get you out of the house," her dad offered.

Rose also knew that her dad knew that right now, Rose wanted nothing to do with Jackie, and that to go with him would be to get away from her.

She smiled up at him and nodded. She was glad to go with him, to get her mind off of Mickey. Her dad helped her to stand, and then they both walked over to the jeep and hopped in.

**So, what did you think?? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!! What's gonna happen next, you ask? Well, keep reading and you'll find out!!**


	9. Milk and Surprises

**Heya, guys, well here it is :D I'm really happy about it, and I hope you are 2! Well, without further ado, here is my new chapter, called 'Milk and Surprises'! **

**A/N: btw, my next chapter is already half-way written, so it'll be up soon 2 :D**

**Previously….Tardis**

"Hold on a minute, I know that number!" The Doctor exclaimed, but he couldn't quite remember who's number it was.

Then, realization struck him and his mouth dropped open.

"Mickey."

**Tardis**

"What?" The Doctor gasped, his mind racing.

He slowly backed away from the screen, hoping it was all just a dream. He quickly decided that the Tardis had gotten the number wrong, but he knew that she hadn't.

"How did he call Martha's phone? I didn't even know he had her number. He's never even met her before!" He rambled.

He felt confused, sad, and angry, all at the same time, but what he felt the most ws useless. He couldn't help Rose, like Mickey had said.

"But I've got to!" He defiantly yelled, staring at the number again, hoping it would reveal it's secrets to him if he just stared at it long enough.

To his utter surprise, it did. While staring at the number, he thought of Rose. He pressed a button no the screen, and Rose's mobile number appeared. He quickly memorized the numbers, though he knew them very well, and then brought Martha's number into view. He realized Martha's number was exactly like Rose's……

"Except for that defiant little 7. In Rose's number, it's an 8. Mickey must have been going very quickly in dialing her number and pressed a 7 instead of an 8. An easy mistake to make, I suppose," He explained aloud.

The Tardis hummed her approval, and the Doctor decided she must have been thinking the same thing.

But, the hope that had been swelling up inside him soon turned to hopelessness again, for he again realized that Mickey couldn't have been the caller.

"The rift is closed. Shut off, forever. Not even a phone call could get through it," He sighed, plopping himself heavily down in the Captain's chair.

_Maybe you should check the rift, just to be certain._

He knew the idea was a good suggestion, so he thought, even though he was 200 sure the rift was closed, he'd give it a try.

So, he pulled himself up out of his Captain's chair, and flew the Tardis to Cardiff to sit right on top of it, that way while he was scanning the rift, the Tardis could refuel and rest for a bit.

His ship landed with a small jerk, and he immediately got to work, pressing buttons on the screen, finding the rift and commencing the scan. The scan began, just as he'd expected, no breaks in the rift anywhere near Cardiff, then the Earth, then the solar system, then the Milky Way. He lost interest after that and sat down in his Captain's chair again. He had known there would be no gap in the rift that he himself had sealed off. He wasn't expecting there to be a gap, even the tiniest of tiny ones.

The scan finished, but the Doctor just sat there, staring at the consol, his eyes avoiding the screen. The Tardis hummed happily in the background, which confused him, so he got up and checked the readings from the scan. There was a gap, only one, but it was large enough for the Tardis to squeeze through and not destroy both universes.

"I can't believe it," he whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

He quickly brushed them away.

_Theta, find where the gap comes out so that we can go._

"Oh, yes, right," he smiled, realizing he'd been too shocked at finding a gap in the rift to even look at where it came out.

He pinpointed the exact location, got a look at the large planet, and his hopes plummeted.

"We're not going."

**Previously…..Gallifrey**

"So….you can take me home?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, no, but I think I know someone who can," He replied, that same menacing smile creeping onto his lips.

Those deep brown eyes of his pulled her in, and she lost herself in their depths. She was unconscious, and he caught her just before she hit the floor. He studied her face and smiled.

"Let's see what Rassilon has to say about you."

**Gallifrey**

The Doctor's imposter carried Martha into a large hall where he was greeted by suspicious though respectful glances from many well-dressed Time Lords. He was a very important Time Lord, mostly because he had done so many things and fought in so many battles. He wanted Rassilon to see this remarkable human girl who knew so much about them. After all, they didn't usually associate with them.

He walked through the large room silently, feeling Martha come to in his arms. He made it to the end of the room, just as her eyes opened. She was confused at first, but soon remembered where she was, and he immediately let her stand on her own. She slowly took in her surroundings, his eys following her gaze as she wondered at the room's beauty. It was sort of familiar, like something she'd see on Earth, only this was definitely more fancy and a bit foreign, obviously. The symbols on the wall were like Greek to her, though she thought they were very familiar, and then she remembered she'd seen them onboard the Tardis, specifically on the Doctor's screen he was always looking at, only these weren't moving.

She turned to the imposter, a speechless look on her face, and asked quietly, "Where are we?"

A deep voice from behind her answered, chuckling, "You're in the Great Hall, my dear."

She turned on her heel towards the man's voice.

"No way!"

**Previously…Powell Mansion-Parallel World**

Rose also knew that her dad knew that right now, Rose wanted nothing to do with Jackie, and that to go with him would be to get away from her.

She smiled up at him and nodded. She was glad to go with him, to get her mind off of Mickey. Her dad helped her to stand, and then they both walked over to the jeep and hopped in.

**Powell Mansion-Parallel Earth**

Rose and her father drove silently to the store. A headache had ambushed Rose half the way there, and she was feeling a bit depressed, though she definitely had a right to be. Her best friend had died. Her dad didn't say anything the entire drive, though Rose didn't mind. She really didn't feel like talking.

They arrived, and her dad turned the jeep off.

"You don't have to go in, you know," he told her quietly.

"I know, but I might as well," she sighed, getting out.

She walked into the store with her dad.

"Now," he explained, "If you could go an get the milk, that would be great. I just remembered we need some more tea. I'll meet you back at the register, alright?"

"Yeah," Rose answered and went off in search of the milk.

She passed rows of uninteresting items, even yawning once from boredom. She rounded the corner and the milk was in sight. There weren't many people around that area. One man was getting milk, so she slowed down to avoid being there when he was, though she reached the milk and he was still was making a selection. Her seemed to be trying to choose between while milk or fat-free, which didn't make any sense to Rose, for he was very thin. She thought the look on his handsome face as he tried to decide which to get was cute, and she silently giggled. A weird feeling, but she liked it. She decided to speak to him.

"You can afford to get the whole milk, you know," she told him, smiling.

"You think?" He asked, not even turning towards her, still in his own world.

Then, realization struck him, and he realized that someone had spoken to him.

"Yes. Sorry," he smiled, turning towards her, "Such a hard decision. I like them both. Hmmm..you said the whole, right?"

"Yeah," Rose answered, smiling again.

"Well, the whole it is, then," he laughed, reaching for it.

Rose could examine his features clearly now. He had the deepest brown eyes and closely cut light brown hair, and he was of average height. He was handsome, Rose concluded. But, she wasn't interested. She was already in love.

About this time, the milk jug proved too slippery for him, and proved too slippery for him, and he dropped it. Luckily, it didn't break, and Rose bended down to get it for him. He reached down at the same time, and their heads clashed together. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Rose ended up picking up the jug and handing it to him. He smiled and took it.

"Thank you," he laughed, his eyes sparkling.

"You're welcome," she giggled.

He made to walk off, but soon turned around again.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name," He told her.

"I'm Rose…Rose Tyler," she told him, smiling.

He repositioned the jug so that he could shake her hand and smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you," he told her, shaking her hand, "I'm the Doctor."

**DUH DUH DUH!! Lol, so what did ya think?? I loved writing this chapter, so I hoped you loved reading itplease let me know :D:D:D:D:D PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. BLAST from the PAST

**Hey, guys!! Wow, I haven't updated in FOREVER!! So happy to finally be putting another up, and I hope you guys like it!! :D:D**

**Previously…Powell Mansion-Parallel Earth**

"I'm Rose…Rose Tyler," she told him, smiling.

He repositioned the jug so that he could shake her hand and smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you," he told her, shaking her hand, "I'm the Doctor."

**Powell Mansion-Parallel Earth**

Rose's hand went limp, and she couldn't imagine what expression her face bore. It took her a minute to come to her senses.

"What?" she whispered.

"I'm the Doctor," he reiterated, his face concerned.

"Doctor of what?" she asked, hoping he'd say 'medicine' or 'psychology'.

"Nothing, just the Doctor," he replied, smiling.

Her legs gave away, but he steadied her with his free hand. She looked into his eyes.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

He didn't look anything like the Doctor, but she figured he could have regenerated again. Then again, he didn't seem to recognize her. She also knew it was impossible for him to be here, but right now, she didn't care. She still couldn't believe it.

"Doctor?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

"Yes?" he answered.

Her eyes still fixed on his and his hand still on her arm, she hesitantly asked him,

"Don't you remember me?"

His face went blank, and Rose's heart sank.

"Umm…no, sorry, have we met before?" he asked, confused.

"Well, yeah… It's me, Rose. Remember? I used to travel with you?" she told him, pleading to him with her eyes to remember her.

After a moment, he finally replied, "No, sorry."

"…You didn't look like this, though, but I thought you might have regenerated again," she sighed.

He looked her straight in the eye, and after a moment, asked, "How do you know that I regenerate?"

"I told you. I used to travel with you, and while we were together, you regenerated," she explained.

"Well, it wasn't me you traveled with," he told her.

That statement seemed to help her brain to start working again. She was in a parallel world, one that her Doctor couldn't enter, so…what if this wasn't _her_ Doctor?

"Do you…sorry, this is gonna sound weird, but….do you live in this universe?" she asked, her face set in stone.

"Umm," he began, confusedly, but ended with a smile, "Yes, last time I checked, I did."

Rose almost collapsed again, but again he caught her.

"Thanks…You're not my Doctor. You may be the Doctor, but you're not my Doctor," she sighed.

"But…I'm the Doctor, the only one. How did you know another one?" he asked, keenly interested.

She thought it was weird that, after all the things that had happened that day, Mickey dying to going to the store, she'd met the Doctor, but it wasn't her Doctor.

"It's him I used to travel with. He was a Time Lord, and a brilliant man. I loved him," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

He mouthed 'Time Lord' with a very weird expression.

"See…I was brought to this parallel universe against my will. I saved the world," she began, but paused, "but I lost him."

"I'm sorry…," he whispered, "…so, you're telling me that you traveled with a Time Lord called the Doctor in your original universe, and you were brought here against your own will, and you're stuck here, right?"

"Yeah, forever. He closed the rift between our worlds. I can never go back," she sobbed softly.

He didn't say anything, only looked down at the floor. She did, too, and neither of them said anything for some time.

"Do you have a Tardis?" Rose asked finally, not raising her eyes from the floor.

She saw, out of the corner of her eye, that he looked up.

"Yes, actually, I do," he smiled.

She raised her eyes to his and smiled back. He looked around, and asked quietly, "Are you here with anyone?"

"N--well, yes, my dad, but….." She didn't know what else to say or why he'd asked her that.

"Well, Rose Tyler, maybe you could tell your dad that you're going on a trip, if you wanna come, that is?" he proposed, still smiling.

Her entire face lit up, and she grabbed him in a huge hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She missed it, that whole life, saving worlds and going on adventures.

"You're welcome," he whispered back.

She released him and ran off to tell her dad. She found him still in the tea section, trying to find that special kind Jackie always bought. She ran to him and hugged him.

"I've gotta go! I found the Doctor, well, not my Doctor, but…he's got a Tardis and everything. I'll be back soon," she told him, releasing him.

"I understand. Go, go! You only get one life, Rose, so live it to the fullest," he sighed, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Dad," she told him, smiling.

"Love you, too, sweetheart," he smiled back.

She ran back the way she'd came, and her father laughed.

"I suppose this means I'll have to get the milk myself."

**Previously….Gallifrey**

She turned to the imposter, a speechless look on her face, and asked quietly, "Where are we?"

A deep voice from behind her answered, chuckling, "You're in the Great Hall, my dear."

She turned on her heel towards the man's voice.

"No way!"

**Gallifrey**

Martha stared at the voice's owner in complete awe. He was a rather bulky man with a honey colored beard that came up to form a mustache. He had a pleasant face, as though that of an old friend. He wore a dark but intricate robe and hat. He smiled at Martha, but she could do no more than nod back in her present state. He sat in a large chair on a raised portion of flooring. She figured he must be a king or a Time Lord emperor or something. He had that certain air about him.

Martha turned back to the Doctor's look-alike, who was eyeing her intently. He soon focused on the impressive Time Lord she'd been staring at moments before and she returned her gaze to him, as well.

"Who are you?" she hesitantly asked.

After a pause, he answered, "I am Rassilon, founder of the civilization on which you now stand, founder of the Time Lords."

Martha could not have been more surprised. Her eyebrows rose in disbelief and wonder and her mouth dropped open. She couldn't speak, so the Doctor's look-alike spoke.

"Lord Rassilon," he began, his tone respectful, though Martha heard something in it that she didn't like, " I found this human girl all alone outside the citadel."

"Hmmm…," Rassilon began, "…Well, girl, what is your name?"

"Ma--Martha Jones, sir," she stammered, then felt stupid for saying 'sir'.

He didn't seem surprised, and continued, "Well, Martha Jones, any particular reason you're here?"

**Previously…Tardis**

_Theta, find where the gap comes out so that we can go._

"Oh, yes, right," he smiled, realizing he'd been too shocked at finding a gap in the rift to even look at where it came out.

He pinpointed the exact location, got a look at the large planet, and his hopes plummeted.

"We're not going."

**Tardis**

The Tardis hummed knowingly, but nudged the Doctor gently with her mind.

"I can't, Tardis. I just can't," he whispered.

_Theta, I know it will be hard, but think about it. Here, you're alone. There, you'll have Rose. Doing this is a small price to pay, in my opinion._

"Tardis, you don't know what it's like to have all these emotions swimming around inside you, threatening to make you burst!" he screamed.

_Yes, I do. I feel them through you._

He paused at that. She was right. His telepathic link with his ship was very strong, and she probably could feel his emotions.

"Tardis, it's…it's Gallifrey. I just can't do it," he sighed, flipping dials and setting the co-ordinates for Earth in his universe.

_Wrong, Theta. It's parallel Gallifrey. You don't even have to walk outside if you don't wish to. But, don't you dare give up on Rose because you're too scared to come in contact with the past._

He froze. She was right.

'Blimey, you know me soo well,' he thought, silently.

"Alright, Tardis, let's go get our girl."

**Duh Duh DUH!!**

**WOOO! FINALLY, ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP!! I hope you guys like it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. A Dalek and a Trip

**WOOOOO!! NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!! Hope you guys like it!!**

**Previously…Gallifrey**

"Hmmm…," Rassilon began, "…Well, girl, what is your name?"

"Ma--Martha Jones, sir," she stammered, then felt stupid for saying 'sir'.

He didn't seem surprised, and continued, "Well, Martha Jones, any particular reason you're here?"

**Gallifrey**

"Well,… it was an --" Martha began, but was interrupted by a shrill metallic voice saying, "Human female detected."

She felt her heart skip a beat, recognizing that voice.

"I know that voice," she whispered.

She could hear it coming across the room, and could almost feel its empty gaze on her. She slowly turned around, and she'd been right.

"No…no…NO!" Martha stammered, the first two whispers, but the last more forceful.

The dalek was halfway across the room, it's cold blue metal eye trained on her. She instinctively looked away, the Doctor's imposter giving her a funny look.

"Well, don't just stand there! It's coming right for us!" she yelled at him.

He smiled.

"Miss Jones…Martha, I understand you have never seen anything quite like them before--" he began, but Rassilon interrupted him, chuckling.

"Oh, she has seen them before, haven't you, Martha?" He asked her, coming down from his 'throne', as Martha now decided to call it.

"Well,..yeah," she began, turning back towards the dalek, who had stopped when it was around twenty feet away, all the while wondering how he'd known that she'd seen them before, "They're called 'daleks'."

The dalek seemed intrigued by her knowing its name, because it's eye quickly jerked towards her. A shiver swept through her spine as she stood under its gaze.

"Why are you afraid?" The Doctor's imposter asked, "They're a very intelligent race."

Martha snorted, "They're killers! They kill for the sport of it. Who wouldn't be afraid of them?" she asked, confused.

He just stared at her while Rassilon moved forward towards the dalek.

"Careful, sir," she warned.

She couldn't help calling him 'sir'. It was as though something told her that he deserved respect.

She reached out instinctively to pull him back, but his hand raised, stopping her.

He stood directly in front of the dalek, who must have known that all attention was on it, because it immediately started speaking.

"Lord Rassilon will explain the human girl," it stated, his voice a monotone.

Martha stared at the dalek. It had called Rassilon 'Lord'. She never thought she'd see the day when a dalek would lower itself to call anyone anything that represented importance, especially a Time Lord.

"Oh, has the emporer heard already?" Rassilon asked.

"Affirmative," it answered.

Martha's mind was racing. 'Emperor? What, the Dalek emperor?' she thought silently.

"Martha, here, is just visiting for a bit. Surely, the emperor cannot object to that," Rassilon calmly told the dalek.

"The emperor does not object, but wishes Lord Rassilon would tell him when we have visitors," the dalek said, its eye twisting to gaze at Martha.

"Martha has only just joined us. I had no time to alert the emperor of our guest," Rassilon calmly spoke.

The dalek's eye returned to Rassilon.

"The emperor will see the female."

Rassilon's calmness faltered momentarily, and Martha saw a hint of anger flash into his eyes, but it soon vanished.

It reminded her of the Doctor's calm mask that hardly ever falteres.

"Why? She's our guest, and I'd prefer for her to stay with us," Rassilon argued, smiling, though Martha could see the warning in his eyes, silent but powerful.

The dalek paused, as though afraid. It's eye shifted to Martha, and then slowly returned to Rassilon.

"O-Kay," the dalek defeated.

It turned and slowly traveled back the way it had come. The farther away the dalek went, the easier Martha became.

"Thank you," she breathed, knowing she would have rather died than meet the Dalek Emperor.

Rassilon turned toward Martha but he looked uneasy.

"You're welcome," he sighed, approaching his throne again.

There was a short silence in which Rassilon settled himself in his chain, and then he spoke again.

"Martha, tell me how you came to be here?"

**Previously…Powell Mansion-Parallel Earth**

"I understand. Go, go! You only get one life, Rose, so live it to the fullest," he sighed, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Dad," she told him, smiling.

"Love you, too, sweetheart," he smiled back.

She ran back the way she'd came, and her father laughed.

"I suppose this means I'll have to get the milk myself."

**Powell Mansion-Parallel Earth**

Rose was simply ecstatic. She couldn't wait to see his Tardis and to travel with him.

"So, you traveled with a parallel me, eh? Well, then, you probably know a few planets, or maybe you'd fancy a trip in the past in London or somewhere else on Earth? Future? Present, but different location? I'm very flexible, Rose," the parallel Doctor questioned her, his face glowing with possibilities.

"Yeah, flexible and a bit rambly," she laughed, but then she stopped, "He was, too- my Doctor."

"Really? I'm sure we have loads of things in common." He presumed, turning around the side of a brick building.

There it was, Rose was positive. It looked just like her Doctor's Tardis, only the parallel Doctor soon informed her of one minor difference.

"The phone really works." He chuckled, opening the door to the Tardis.

Rose literally bounced up and down as she patiently waited for him to enter first.

As she walked through those big blue doors, she could already hear the steady hum of the rotor. The parallel Doctor was already at the consol, and he turned to watch her. She was nothing but smiles, and they spread from ear to ear. Her fingertips traced the railing that led towards the consol. Her sadness over Mickey's death was now completely overwhelmed by sheer happiness. It wasn't her Doctor, but she looked at this as a second chance.

The parallel Doctor smiled and spoke to her.

"Is it like his…your Doctors', I mean?" he asked.

"Yes, exactly like his, only the phone didn't work on his Tardis." She giggled.

The parallel Doctor laughed, then turned to the scene that was on it. Rose smirked, remembering her Doctor always staring at that screen. She watched as he pressed buttons, and she presumed that he was putting her into the Tardis computer.

"So, do you always have a companion?" Rose asked, a bit reluctantly, which surprised her.

He looked up from the screen to rest his eyes on her.

"Usually. The old girl and I both like having someone aboard. It helps us both to not feel so…," he answered, but trailed off.

"Lonely?" Rose suggested.

"…Yeah." He agreed quietly.

Rose assumed now that he indeed was exactly like her Doctor except for his body, which, in a weird way, sort of reminded her of her father.

She walked to the consol and absentmindedly stroked it, just like old times.

"What are you doing?" the parallel Doctor asked, confused.

She looked at him, dumbstruck.

"What? You don't ever stroke her?" she asked.

"Um…no. Did your Doctor do that?" he asked.

"Yeah, all the time," she giggled, still stroking.

The parallel Doctor's Tardis seemed to hum louder, as if to thank Rose. Her owner looked positively bewildered, and began to laugh.

"Who would have ever thought that a Tardis would want to be stroked?" he chuckled.

Rose joined him, and then he began to stroke the consol, too, which made the Tardis hum appreciatively.

When he'd finished stroking, the parallel Doctor looked at Rose.

"Well, Rose, I've learned so many things already, and we haven't even left London yet. So, where would you like to go?" he asked, joyfully.

She paused, thinking of all the places he could take her, but immediately settled on one place she'd always wanted to go ever since she'd been separated from her Doctor. She looked at the parallel Doctor and smiled, unshed tears forming in her eyes.

"Can we got o Barcelona?"

**Previously…Tardis**

"Tardis, it's…it's Gallifrey. I just can't do it," he sighed, flipping dials and setting the co-ordinates for Earth in his universe.

_Wrong, Theta. It's parallel Gallifrey. You don't even have to walk outside if you don't wish to. But, don't you dare give up on Rose because you're too scared to come in contact with the past._

He froze. She was right.

'Blimey, you know me soo well,' he thought, silently.

"Alright, Tardis, let's go get our girl."

**Tardis**

The Tardis traveled through the vortex happily, her walls glowing a soft pink. Her happiness seemed to rub off on the Doctor, too, for he was all smiles, pressing buttons, pulling levers, and hitting things with his mallet. He hadn't been this happy since Rose had been with him. But, his entire conscious was not at ease. Part of him was absolutely thrilled at getting Rose back, but deep down, he was incredibly frightened at the thought of having to go to Gallifrey, even if it was a parallel universe. It would still be Gallifrey, his home planet.

He estimated that it would take at least four hours to get there, seeing as to how he had been on Earth, and Gallifrey was on the whole other side of the universe. Then, once he reached Gallifrey, it would take another four hours to get to parallel Earth, eight hours total.

'The longest, most annoying eight hours of my life,' he thought, though he couldn't help smiling.

Having gotten the co-ordinates set and the Tardis into the vortex, he sat down in the Captain's chair, watching the rotor move up and down, a constant rhythm.

5 minutes later

"Blimey, I've been here for an eternity and a half!" the Doctor yelled, pacing around the control room.

He ran a hand through his unruly brown hair, feeling the golden ring on his finger again, and sat back down in his Captain's chair. Almost immediately, he was standing again. He searched for something, _anything_, to do. His eyes rested upon the hallway leading away from the consol room.

"I'd better go and make sure Roses' room is ready for her." He muttered, entering the hallway.

The Tardis switched the halls around so that the first room he came to was Roses', but the Doctor hesitated in front of the door. He hadn't been inside her room since she'd left. He stared at the doorknob until his hand reached for it of its own accord. The doorknob clicked and he slowly pushed open the door. It was dark, so he turned on the light. Pink invaded his sight. The walls were painted a light pink, along with various chairs, picture frames, pillows, and even the duvet on her bed.

'That's very Rose,' he thought silently, smiling.

The room was exactly as she'd left it, in all its disorganized glory. He laughed as he surveyed the clothes laying haphazardly on the floor, a few stray pairs of knickers that he'd promise to her he'd never seen.

He looked to her bed, still rumpled from where she'd last slept in it. He walked over to it, her hot pink pillows inviting him to rest his head upon them. He would never have laid down on Roses' bed if she had been on the Tardis, but seeing as to how she wasn't there, he obliged. The smell of honey and strawberries immediately filled his senses when he laid down on his side on her bed. He sighed contentedly and situated his head better on the pillow.

He imagined her laying there beside him, and relished in the thought because he knew it would never happen. Even if he found her and she still wanted to travel with him, he could never share an intimate relationship with her, or any of his companions. He remembered those last words Rose had said on the beach. Those three words resounded in his ears, echoing until he could almost hear her saying them again. It lulled him to sleep, and even though he was excited, his eyelids drooped, and the smell of honey and strawberries, Roses' voice, and the knowledge that he would soon have Rose back by his side finally put him to sleep.

**Weeeell, there it is :D:D hope you guys enjoyed it! I really like this chapter, it was fun to write :D reviews are LOVE!! So, please REVIEW!!**


	12. Dancing and Answers

**Hey, guys! It's me again, FINALLY! I've been super busy lately, but here's the next chapter, and I hope to start on the next one soon. I know I always say that, lol, but I'm on Christmas break, so I have a lot of time on my hands. I hope to get it up here soon! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!**

**Dancing and answers**

Previously…Gallifrey

"Thank you," she breathed, knowing she would have rather died than meet the Dalek Emperor.

Rassilon turned toward Martha but he looked uneasy.

"You're welcome," he sighed, approaching his throne again.

There was a short silence in which Rassilon settled himself in his chain, and then he spoke again.

"Martha, tell me how you came to be here?"

Gallifrey

Martha hesitated. She thought about just reiterating what she'd told the Doctor's imposter, but she knew it would only bring his same answer. In the end, she decided to just again say what she had before. There really was no other explanation.

He was silent for a moment when she'd finished, but then stated, " A Tardis doesn't simply get the co-ordinates wrong…perhaps the Doctor made a mistake?"

"No! He…he wouldn't…would he?" She stammered.

Rassilon shrugged.

"No. He wouldn't do that to me. He's my friend." Martha stated, convinced.

"Could you leave us for a moment?" Rassilon asked, turning to the Doctor's imposter.

The latter's eyes widened and darted over to Martha.

"But, sir-"he began, turning his eyes back to Rassilon.

"Please," Rassilon stated, adding with it a warning look.

He stood frozen for a moment, his mind struggling to reach a solid decision, but soon turned and followed the same trail the dalek had in leaving the room. Martha watched him go, wondering why Rassilon had sent him away. She turned to him, her mouth open and the question ready in her mind. He beat her to it.

"He can't be trusted, Martha." He stated, answering the question she hadn't asked.

She was silent, absorbing this information. She wanted to ask him why, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Many years ago, his father and I were very good friends. I appointed him my second in command," Rassilon answered, again a question that could only be seen in Martha's eyes.

"But…," Martha began, unsure how to ask the question, "If you were so close to his father…why can't he be trusted?"

"His father is dead, Martha." Rassilon continued, "He wasn't old, especially not older than me, but he hadn't been careful in his younger years. Too much regenerating. When he finally came back to Gallifrey from the war some years ago, he had no regenerations left."

Martha was silent, sensing the overall point of his tale approaching. She waited. Rassilon sighed.

"My good friend," Rassilon began again, his voice more pained and faulty than before, "was killed by his own son in his thirst for power. As soon as this knowledge reached me, I filled the position with someone else. He was angry, yes, but he knew better than to rebel against me."

Martha was shocked, and realized that she definitely had seen something foreboding in the Doctor's imposter's eyes. Hate? Revenge? Anger? All these seemed plausible emotions that she had seen hidden in his eyes.

"So, what happened?" Martha pressed, curious.

"I gave him a small position, but nowhere near the position his father had had." Rassilon answered.

"Who did you put into his father's position?" Martha asked.

Rassilon was silent for a moment, and Martha thought that he wouldn't answer.

"The Doctor." He finally answered, looking Martha straight in the eye.

She froze.

"What?" she uttered.

"I couldn't let him have that position. What kind of ruler would I be, had I done that? He is a great warrior and has defended Gallifrey in many battles, but his heart is cold and greedy." Rassilon sighed, "His father was…different, very different. Better."

Martha contemplated this. She looked back towards the way the Doctor's imposter had gone, as if she thought she might see him, but, of course, she didn't.

Rassilon cleared his throat.

"Do you know his _name_, Martha?" he asked.

Martha slowly turned her head to look at Rassilon.

"No." she quietly answered.

He began to tap his fingers on the arm of his chair. Martha waited for his answer, but all she could hear was the 'tap, taptap, tap, taptap, tap.' The rhythm seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. She stared at the drumming fingers until she could hear nothing else. Then…she knew.

"Wait," Martha whispered. "It can't be."

She looked at Rassilon, whose fingers had stopped drumming when she had spoken. He slowly nodded.

"No. It really _can't _be. He…well, he died." Martha whispered, her eyes wide and her mind trying to go against Rassilons', trying to find a fault in his bewildering explanation.

"He is the Master." Rassilon stated, solemnly but with finality.

"You're wrong." Martha defied, tears springing to her eyes.

Rassilon didn't say anything, nor did Martha say anything more. She was thinking. Was it possible? Could he be the Master? No. Yes? Is he back? Is he like the daleks, who always seem to come back? But, why does he look like the Doctor? Martha wanted answers to all of these questions, but couldn't seem to ask them.

"Martha, what's wrong?" Rassilon asked, genuinely concerned.

"What's wrong?" Martha repeated. "WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Rassilon drew back as she yelled, as though struck.

Martha was crying now.

"What's wrong is that I'm stuck here on this planet that's not even supposed to exist, you've got daleks here and the Time Lords hate daleks, I was brought here againt my will, the Master's alive and here, he looks like the Doctor, and I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Martha…why is Gallifrey not supposed to exist?" Rassilon asked, his expression both confused and thoughtful.

Martha sighed, tears still flowing, but more calm than before.

"It was destroyed… in the Time War." She stated sniffing.

"Time War?" Rassilon asked.

Martha nodded.

Previously….Tardis-Parallel Earth

Rose joined him, and then he began to stroke the consol, too, which made the Tardis hum appreciatively.

When he'd finished stroking, the parallel Doctor looked at Rose.

"Well, Rose, I've learned so many things already, and we haven't even left London yet. So, where would you like to go?" he asked, joyfully.

She paused, thinking of all the places he could take her, but immediately settled on one place she'd always wanted to go ever since she'd been separated from her Doctor. She looked at the parallel Doctor and smiled, unshed tears forming in her eyes.

"Can we go to Barcelona?"

Tardis-Parallel Earth

The parallel Doctor smiled at her from the Tardis consol, and Rose happily smiled back. 'Nothing can go wrong,' she thought with a sigh as she situated herself better in the Captain's chair, which was just a shade darker than her Doctors'.

"So,…" the parallel Doctor began,"…why Barcelona?"

Rose's happy mood faltered for a moment, but she soon gained it back.

"He always said he'd take me there, but we never got to go." She answered softly.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Rose was beginning to get her happy buzz back thinking about her good luck whn the lighting of the Tardis dimmed and she heard the sound of a slow song starting.

"What?!" The Doctor exclaimed, rushing to his screen.

He pushed a few buttons, but the music defiantly played on, and then got louder. The Tardis lights on the wall started blinking, reminding Rose of the time when she'd danced with her Doctor before he regenerated. It brought a tear to her eye, but she quickly brushed it away.

The parallel Doctor looked towards her.

"I don't know what's going on. She won't turn it off." He sighed.

She could see her Doctor doing that, only his hair was longer, and it ruffled as he ran his hand through it. The tears flowed, and the parallel Doctor ran over to her as she began to sob.

"Rose, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked, briefly checking her over for any sign of an injury.

She could see the concern in his eyes, and that, too, reminded her of her Doctor.

"He…he used to…to do that." She sobbed.

The music continued to play, and the Doctor cautiously put his hand up to stroke Rose's cheek.

"Would a dance make you feel better?" he asked with a smile.

She looked up at him, surprised. She could feel the Tardis inside her mind, urging her to accept his offer, but at the same time, she felt that she was betraying her Doctor. But, her conflict of emotion were dissolved in his two sincere green eyes--- only asking for a dance, for a smile, for a friend. She smiled and accepted.

"Yeah," she whispered, the tears still subsiding.

He smiled, and Rose could see the relief in his eyes as he situated one hand on her waist and entwined the other with hers. Rose held her breather as they began to sway back and forth to the music the Tardis had provided, but soon released her breather as she realized that this was right. She felt happy again, and safe. She relaxed and drew closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He held her, because he knew she was hurting.

"You know, I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you before," he chuckled, but then was serious, "You didn't even know me, but you came anyway because…I remind you of him?"

"I've got a second chance now, and I've taken it." Rose whispered, bringing her face closer to his neck.

There was a pause as she felt the Doctor's hand at the small of her back.

"I'm glad." He whispered.

"Me, too." Rose whispered back.

The continued to sway to the rhythm, and the Tardis's lights continued to blink slowly.

"One last question," the parallel Doctor told her.

"Okay." Rose granted, unsure of what he wanted to ask.

"…Did you love him?" he asked, tensed for her reaction.

Rose froze, and the parallel Doctor tried to release her, but she wouldn't let him. He looked at her confusedly, and then sighed.

"Rose, I'm sorry, it's none of my---" he began, but Rose interrupted.

"Yes…I loved him very much." She whispered and drew close to him again.

He continued their dance with ease. Another question occurred to him.

"Did he love you?" he asked slowly.

"That's two questions." Rose whispered and buried her face into his neck.

The Doctor asked no more questions.

Rose was more than a little confused. Her Doctor would never have been so forward on the first day they met. He was hardly that forward when they'd been separated. So, maybe that was the difference between her Doctor and the parallel Doctor. Maybe he didn't care that she was human. Maybe she could actually have a real relationship with his Doctor.

The music stopped and the lights stopped blinking, but the dance didn't end. Rose closed her eyes, savoring this moment of intimacy. She had never really had an intimate moment with her Doctor.

To Rose's disappointment, the Tardis landed brutally and the force knocked them to the floor, apart from each other. Well, the Tardis's landing hadn't improved, that was sure. She raised up just as the parallel Doctor asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm used to that. It happened all the time with my Doctor," she giggled.

He smiled, and her insides twisted, something that hadn't happened in a really long time.

"So, shall we go out and explore Barcelona, Rose?" he asked playfully, offering her his arm.

She took it gladly, smiling, and answered, "We certainly shall."

They walked arm in arm toward the door, Rose extremely excited about their first adventure together, but they didn't reach it. The Tardis began to move again of its own accord. The Doctor twisted immediately, released Rose's arm, and ran to the screen on the consol. He stared for a moment, then straightened.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

He looked at her then, and in a voice that almost made her want to cry, he whispered, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rose asked, coming to stand beside him.

"I don't know! She just started moving!" He yelled, looking at the screen again.

Something caught his attention and he froze.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

He didn't answer.

"Doctor?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

The moment her hand touched his shoulder, his head turned to her so quickly that she jumped. His eyes were solemn and they bore into hers'.

"Rose…" He whispered.

She looked up at him, urging him with her eyes to go on.

"…we're going to Gallifrey." He sighed, keeping his eyes on her.

"What's Gallifrey?" Rose asked hesitantly.

He looked at her again, slowly this time.

"My home planet." He answered.

Rose just stared at him.

"What's wrong, Rose?" he asked, confused at her expression, "Didn't your Doctor ever mention it?"

"No," she whispered, "His world was destroyed in a war…I didn't know it's name."

"He didn't tell you?" he asked, bewildered.

"…No," Rose answered quietly, "He never told me much about himself, nothing… personal."

Tears spilled over and fell down her face.

"His loss." The parallel Doctor smiled, placing his hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

She smiled at him, her tears ceasing for a moment. He brought his hand back to rest at his side.

"So…why are they bringing you back there?" Rose asked.

"I…don't know." He admitted honestly.

Tardis-Earth… Previously…

He imagined her laying there beside him, and relished in the thought because he knew it would never happen. Even if he found her and she still wanted to travel with him, he could never share an intimate relationship with her, or any of his companions. He remembered those last words Rose had said on the beach. Those three words resounded in his ears, echoing until he could almost hear her saying them again. It lulled him to sleep, and even though he was excited, his eyelids drooped, and the smell of honey and strawberries, Roses' voice, and the knowledge that he would soon have Rose back by his side finally put him to sleep.

Tardis-Earth

The Doctor awoke some time later. His neck was a little sore from being in one position for so long, but he felt much better. He just lay there, enjoying the smell of… Rose. It filled his senses, and he inhaled deeply. The bed was very comfortable, and he hated to get up, but a beeping noise from the consol room brought him back to the current situation at hand. His previous joy returned as he remembered just exactly what that situation was. He jumped up, stretched quickly, and ran to the consol.

The beeping sound he'd heard had been coming from the screen, trying to tell him that the Tardis was getting close to its destination.

"Wow, how long have I been sleeping?" he laughed.

_Long enough, Theta. We're so close to having her back with us. _

"Yeah, Tardis, we are. I just hope she still…wants to travel with me. I don't know if I would want to…after…" he trailed off.

_Of course she does, my Doctor. She loves you dearly. I know this to be true._

He didn't answer, but checked the screen.

"Arrival in twenty-two minues and fourty-three seconds." He stated.

_As I said, we are close. You don't have to go onto Gallifrey if this wouldn't please you, Theta._

He straightened, "I might poke my head out and say hello."

The Tardis hummed in acceptance.


	13. To Gallifrey, Together

**Hey, guys! As promised, two new chapters have been added recently! I'm very excited! All this writing is doing me wonders. I love to write, so I'm hoping to get another chapter up soon, as well, but no promises. I'm also very busy right now. I hope you like this one. A few ****VERY IMPORTANT THINGS SHALL BE REVEALED!!!! **

**To Gallifrey, Together**

Previously…Gallifrey

"Martha…why is Gallifrey not supposed to exist?" Rassilon asked, his expression both confused and thoughtful.

Martha sighed, tears still flowing, but more calm than before.

"It was destroyed… in the Time War." She stated sniffing.

"Time War?" Rassilon asked.

Martha nodded.

Gallifrey

"Hmmm…and…how do you know this?" Rassilon asked, a concerned but calm look on his face.

"The Doctor used to talk about it, sometimes. It was a war, a really long time ago, in which all his people were killed. It sounded awful, but I never asked too many questions. It hurt him to talk about it." Martha replied, casting her gaze downward.

"I see. Well, no Time War has happened in this universe, I'm positive. After all, Gallifrey is very alive…and very plagued." Rassilon sighed.

"Why very plagued?" Martha asked, genuinely interested, her eyes finding his again.

"Well…there are people, the one I have told you of already is included in this group, that would wish nothing other than for me to be thrown off the thrown, or worse. These very people wish to rule Gallifrey as some sort of dictatorship. I fear for my people if that should happen, for these are not the ideal people to rule an entire planet. I argue that, yes, I am a sort of absolute monarch, but I do not rule through force. I rule through compromise and I do only what's best for Gallifrey's people. Our new friends, though, I fear, want more than what I can give them. They want authority over Gallifrey. The Daleks don't even belong here. I'm happy to have them as my guests, but not as the rulers of the Time Lord's home planet." Rassilon explained, all the while looking only into Martha's eyes.

"They don't even deserve to be your guests. They're murderers. The Doctor and I, we've fought them a few times, and they are filled with hate! Every time I'm near one, hate justs fills me until there's no room for any other emotion…except one."Martha yelled.

"And what's that?" Rassilon asked.

"Fear." Martha whispered.

"You mustn't fear the Daleks. As long as I'm here, they will not step out of line." Rassilon soothed.

"You don't know them. You haven't seen the side that the Doctor and I have. They kill for no reason but for the sheer happiness of killing. I have never understood them, nor do I wish to! They don't deserve to be here, in the grace of such noble beings. I have great respect for the Time Lords. My best friend happens to be one." Martha argued.

"Martha…" Rassilon began in a gentle tone, "The Daleks are very cruel, I have come to realize myself. But, we have an agreement. Should the disregard their side, it would prove most unfavorable on their part."

"So, you're saying that just because of some agreement, they won't do anything like, oh I don't know, murder thousands of Time Lords?!?!" Martha yelled, confused and wanting Rassilon to see her side of things.

"Martha…I know you don't understand, but-" Rassilon began, but was interrupted by Martha.

"No, I don't! Everything here is wrong, so different from what I've seen. The Daleks would never come to live with the Time Lords in peace, never even if that was the last planet in existence! They'd never follow any agreement, either, for any reason! They are not ruled, they rule themselves!" Martha screamed, infuriated.

Rassilon was silent. He just stared at her unmoving frame, a hint of humor in his eyes. Martha sighed and summoned her courage.

"Is there any way that I can get home?" she hesitantly asked.

Rassilon considered this momentarily, then shook his head.

"No. You must stay." Rassilon answered.

"There are no Tardises?" Martha asked, a bit more angry.

"Of course there are Tardises, but Martha, I fear you must stay here longer."

"Why?" Martha asked, beginning to feel frustrated.

"All will be revealed in time."

Previously…Tardis-Parallel Earth

"What's wrong, Rose?" he asked, confused at her expression, "Didn't your Doctor ever mention it?"

"No," she whispered, "His world was destroyed in a war…I didn't know it's name."

"He didn't tell you?" he asked, bewildered.

"…No," Rose answered quietly, "He never told me much about himself, nothing… personal."

Tears spilled over and fell down her face.

"His loss." The parallel Doctor smiled, placing his hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

She smiled at him, her tears ceasing for a moment. He brought his hand back to rest at his side.

"So…why are they bringing you back there?" Rose asked.

"I…don't know." He admitted honestly.

Tardis-Parallel Earth

"Well…how long until we're there?" Rose asked, coming to stand very close to him, frightened.

"Judging by the speed that the Tardis is being practically dragged through space…no longer than ten minutes. Rose, prepare yourself to see my home planet." He sighed, again placing his hand on her cheek as she began to cry from being overwhelmed.

"What if…How come…Why…" Rose sobbed, unable to pose a question.

The parallel Doctor wrapped his arms around her, and Rose didn't object. She rather liked it. She buried her face into his neck, smelling the rich smell that was the Tardis…and faintly…bananas. She giggled silently at the irony.

"Rose, I…I want you to know that, whatever happens…I won't let anyone hurt you. I know that my people will not, but there are others there, others that don't obey our rules. They could, but I will never let them lay a hand on you. I promise." The Doctor whispered forcefully, then softly added, "You know, we've bonded so well. It's like we've known each other for centuries, but I only met you this morning."

Rose sobbed and hugged him tighter, "Yeah, same for me, too. Me and my Doctor, we only held hands on the first day…no…nothing more."

"I'm sure that he loved you, Rose. Who couldn't?" he quietly told her.

"I sometimes thought he did, but it was so hard to tell. Every time something happened between us, his face would become this unemotional mask, one I knew he'd trained well. Sometimes I could get through it, sometimes I couldn't." Rose explained, a tear sliding slowly down her face to dampen the parallel Doctor's suit.

"Rose, if we get out of this, which I'm sure we will, do you still want to travel with me?" he asked hesitantly, his voice begging for the answer he wanted to hear.

"Of course I still want to, Doctor." She laughed, seeing his question as silly.

They were silent, simply hugging each other when the Tardis stopped moving. It didn't act like it had landed, it had only…stopped. The parallel Doctor let go of Rose and looked towards the doors, then at Rose. Rose was staring at the doors, a bizarre expression on her face. Her face was filled with fear and uncertainty, but also wonder and amazement. She shivered, and the parallel Doctor took her hand. They walked towards the doors together, hand in hand.

The Doctor pushed open the door, keeping Rose behind him, protected from anything unexpected. The room literally opened up in Rose's eyes. It was bright, golden, and beautiful. Never had she seen a more amazingly beautiful room. It stole her breath away. The Doctor led her outwards, away from the Tardis and she couldn't help but glance back at their safe haven. She knew that the Time Lords were peaceful, because of the two she'd met, but she was still in fear of the unknown.

Rose peeled her gaze form the Tardis and directed it ahead. There was, a good twenty feet before them, a large throne chair with a man sitting upon it, adorned with very exquisite robes of the most amazing colors. Then, before him, there was a woman, a black woman that looked to be her age or a few years older. Her eyes were trained solely on the parallel Doctor, showing fear and disbelief.

"No…" Rose saw form on her mouth, though she wasn't close enough to hear her whisper.

When they finally reached the woman, she had backed away to where she was just off the side of the throne, but careful to not get too close to the man sitting upon it. Rose stole a glance up at the parallel Doctor, and saw that he was looking at the man upon the throne with admiration. She saw his head dip in respect, and then he looked at her, motioning for her to do the same. She complied, looking at the man on the throne for the first time. He was a bit taller than the parallel Doctor, and he was bigger, but he held a certain air about him, something that caused her to feel respect towards him. The man beside her took this time to speak.

"Lord Rassilon, a great pleasure it is to see you again." He greeted, smiling.

"And you, my boy…" Rassilon answered, then turned his gaze to Rose. "Hello, Rose."

"Umm…" Rose uttered, bewildered that he had known her name, "Hello."

The parallel Doctor squeezed her hand gently.

"Rassilon, I was wondering as to what nature I was called back home." He inquired.

"Ah, that. Well, it seems we have had not one, but two humans grace us with their presence today. This is Martha." Rassilon answered, pointing to Martha.

Martha was still staring at the parallel Doctor, and now he returned her gaze. He was shocked to see her staring so intently at him, and asked, "Is there a problem, Martha?"

"A problem? A PROBLEM?!?!" She yelled, stalking towards him, "No, no problem at all, except for the fact that you're the Master!"

"What?!?! Please don't insult me." The parallel Doctor replied, disbelievingly, "I assure you that I am not."

"But…you are, I mean you look like him. Sir…" she argued, turning to Rassilon, "…This is the Master. You said that the other man was the Master, the one who I thought was the Doctor. How can…which is which?!?!?"

"This is the Doctor, Martha. The man we talked of before was the Master." Rassilon calmly answered.

Martha remained silent, too confused and tired to ask any more questions to him, and then turned to Rose.

"You said your name was Rose, right? Rose what?" she asked, not knowing whether she wanted her to answer or not.

"Rose Tyler…" Rose answered quietly.

Martha gasped.

Rose looked taken aback, "Is there a problem with my name?"

"Oh…no, no…it's just that the man I used to travel with, he…mentioned you a lot." Martha sighed.

"Who was he?"the blonde girl asked, hope rising in her stomach.

"The Doctor, only definitely not the one you're standing by." Martha laughed, feeling lost in this strange world.

"Oh, Martha, I think I can help you to understand what's going on. You see, this is a parallel universe, the one I was sent against my will to when the Doctor and I were separated. This is the 'parallel' Doctor. I don't know who this 'Master' you're talking about is, but he must be the parallel Master, too." Rose explained, hoping it would bring contentment or at least understanding to the poor girl's face.

Martha let this sink in for a moment, then nodded. Her head was spinning, but she understood now, or at least she thought. Another question haunted her now.

"How am I going to get back to the Doctor?" she whispered, afraid of the answer.

"Well, the fact that you're even here proves that the rift is open again, so he's probably already looking for you." Rose smiled.

"I think that he thought that he'd dropped me off on Earth. I was leaving, because…well, I was leaving, and he left me here. I don't think he noticed…Oh no! What if he never comes back?!?!" Martha hysterically asked.

"Martha, don't worry, we'll take you back to your home, in your universe." The parallel Doctor offered, smiling.

Martha smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

Another sound entered the room, and for a moment, Martha thought it was another Dalek, but she soon recognized the grating of the Tardis materializing, just like the parallel Doctors' moments before. There it was, another, just like the one beside it, only Martha knew then that it was her Doctor. She ran towards it, eager to see her Doctor again.

Previously…Tardis

"Arrival in twenty-two minues and fourty-three seconds." He stated.

_As I said, we are close. You don't have to go onto Gallifrey if this wouldn't please you, Theta._

He straightened, "I might poke my head out and say hello."

The Tardis hummed in acceptance.

Tardis

The Doctor once again sat in his Captain's chair, oblivious to everything except that timer on his screen. The numbers seemed to drag by, not caring about his eagerness to be in the parallel word again, not caring about his need to see Rose again, not caring about his sadness. He could feel the Tardis inside his mind, easing it of its uncertainty and fear. He welcomed it openly, wanting to not feel those things towards his home. He wondered if it would be the same as before the war. He wondered if Rassilon would be leader. 'Of course Rassilon will be the leader!' he corrected his thoughts.

He rose from the Captain's chair when there was only three minutes left. He stared at the door, preparing himself for what would soon be on the other side.

_Theta, you will not be sorry that you have gone._

"I hope not, Tardis." He whispered, trembling.

The Tardis hummed happily, though the Doctor could hear a little uncertainty there, too. He would be alone once he left her doors.

The Tardis stopped, no crash landing, no bumps, she just…stopped. The Doctor exhaled and inhaled slowly, then walked towards the doors.

He opened them, slowly, listening for any sort of sound to cause him to change his mind about going out. He heard footsteps drawing nearer, and a voice.

"Doctor!" a woman yelled.

He recognized it immediately as Martha. He pushed open the door completely and there she was, running towards him. He smiled, even though she wasn't supposed to be there, and welcomed her into his arms. He laughed, happy to see her again. She let him go after a moment.

"Oh, I could kiss you! Why did you drop me off on Gallifrey?!" She demanded, her voice accusing but calm.

"Martha, I assure you, I had no intention of doing so.

Across the room, Rose was standing, jaw dropped, the parallel Doctor still beside her. He squeezed her hand gently and whispered the question he knew the answer of.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah." She whispered, nodding, tears coming to her eyes.

"Well, it's alright. No matter how much trouble you've caused for me, I forgive you completely…IF you'll take me home as soon as you're done here." Martha told him, knowing he would.

"Of course, Martha. I'm so sorry for that, truly I am." He apologized, extremely sorry for having left her here.

He hadn't intended to do that, unattended or not.

"It's fine." She sighed. "Oh, I met the parallel you, Doctor."

"Really?" The Doctor asked, smiling.

Martha pointed towards the parallel Doctor, who was looking into Rose's eyes.

The Doctor had no words for what he was seeing. Him? The parallel version of himself? The Master? There must be some mistake!

"But…he's…" he began.

"I know. But, yeah, he's the parallel you." Martha explained, then added in a quieter tone, "He's got a pretty companion doesn't he?"

The Doctor had barely registered that there had been someone standing beside the man that Martha had said was the parallel version of himself. He looked and was about to answer Martha's question, when he did a double take. He knew exactly who she was, but could she be the parallel version of the woman he loved?

"Yes, very pretty…beautiful." The Doctor answered, instantly walking forward when Martha began to.

His eyes only left Rose for a glance at a man on a throne just beyond the parallel version of himself and Rose, parallel or not. Most definitely Rassilon. He smiled, then turned his gaze back to Rose.

She had turned from staring into his parallel self's eyes and was now staring at him, tears in her eyes.

"Well, Doctor, you gonna tell me how you came to travel with _my _Rose Tyler?" he asked playfully, not taking his eyes off of Rose's.

Rose smiled.

"Is it you? 'Cause I don't want some parallel substitute. I want _my _Rose back." The Doctor added in softer, less playful tones.

She sniffed. "Yeah, it's me, Doctor."

He smiled her favorite smile, then ran towards her. He lifted her up into the biggest hug she'd ever received. She cried and buried her face into his neck while he just relished in the feeling of her against him again. A wonderful feeling, he decided.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered into her hair.

Rose didn't answer, only hugged him tighter, if that was possible.

Martha and the parallel Doctor allowed the two a few moments, while Rassilon stood.

The Doctor sensed a tension in the room and gently and regretfully dropped Rose to the ground again, keeping her hand, just wanting to be touching her.

Rose held tightly to his hand as though it was her only lifeline. She didn't glance at the parallel Doctor, for he was far from her mind.

The Doctor, seeing Rassilon's strained gaze, turned to its object, and sure enough, there on the other side of the room, stood a large Dalek.

"The emperor." The Doctor whispered, backing away and putting Rose behind him.

"Rassilon, I was hoping these abominations were gone! How are they still here?" the parallel Doctor asked, and Rose heard, much to her dismay, a hint of sadness that the Dalek's hadn't caused.

"They are under strict agreements. No violence. Peace, always. Compromise. What is the meaning of this? You are forbidden to enter the Great Hall unless invited." Rassion turned to the Dalek Emperor.

"I had to see this for myself. I did not want to believe that Lord Rassilon, ruler of the Time Lords, would allow such a traitor into his midst, but I see now that it is so." The metallic voice of the emperor answered.

"And who would this traitor be?" Rassilon asked, his calmness faltering.

"The Doctor." It answered.

"Which one?" The Doctor asked testily.

"Both." The emperor answered.

"The Doctor is welcome anytime. He is a friend of mine, both are, and you will welcome them as well." Rassilon countered.

"The emperor of the Daleks is no friend of the Doctor." It replied, its voice growing louder in frustration.

"Then, you will leave. Return to your grounds that were agreed upon, or your race will leave." Rassilon stated.

Rassilon's face alone would have convinced anyone to leave. Though mostly friendly, he could be very persuasive, just through his face alone.

"No." a voice sounded.

A man stepped out from behind the Dalek Emperor. It was the parallel Master, who looked like the Doctor.

The Doctor confusedly looked to Martha. She had known so much before.

"Parallel Master." She whispered, sadness in her voice.

"You will not tell the emperor of the Daleks to leave your presence. He is superior to you!" the parallel Master shouted.

"Contain yourself, Master, or I shall have you removed, as well." Rassilon warned.

"No, it's about time someone else took the throne, someone who knows what's best for Gallifrey. Someone like me!" The parallel Master yelled.

There was silence. The Doctor looked up at Rassilon, his eyes knowing what was already coming. Rassilon was such a gentle being, but the wrath of a Time God was enough to wipe out the entire universe. The Doctor knew that Rassilon was never a Time Lord. He had created them, he was a Time God.

"Perhaps I shall step down. I am feeling old in my years, but- You shall NEVER sit on this throne, Master, as long as you shall live." Rassilon forcefully stated.

"Do it!" the parallel Master screamed.

The Dalek Emperor yelled, "Exterminate!" and a bright light shot from its small weapon attached to its body. One of the five bodies crumpled onto the floor. The Doctor noticed then that his hand was empty.

**Duh Duh DUH!!! Lol. Sorry about the cliffie. Could OR could not be Rose. I haven't made up my mind, yet. Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Rassilion's sacrifice

**Next chapter is here…and I actually had to read everything over to remember what happened! Sorry, life kinda got in the way for a while. Hopefully you guys still like this story. I think I will put up a lot of new chapters in the next few days. **** But they will no longer have names because, frankly, I don't feel like putting any one there because they're just too stressful lol. **

The Doctor looked over and found Rose laying on the floor beside him. She had been shot. She's hurt. The Dalek…it hurt her. That's all he could think about. There was no remedy for a Dalek 'extermination' beam, and Rose would soon be dead…if he didn't do something about it.

He was quickly at her side. He looked up to find the parallel version of himself also kneeling next to her. He felt a bit jealous of him; he seemed to really care about Rose. But, someone needed to take care of the Master (he still thought it was creepy that he looked just like him).

"No, you have to fight the Master. Find a way to make him see reason. I'm guessing that you've fought him before, yes?" The Doctor asked, desperately.

"Yes, many times. He's such a…," the parallel Doctor trailed off quietly.

The Doctor smiled sadly. "…a lost cause?"

The parallel Doctor looked at him and frowned. "Yeah."

"Go, talk some sense into him or something…anything to give me time to get Rose out of here and try to help her," the Doctor begged, "Please!"

"Alright, but if I don't see her again, please tell her that, though we may not have known each other long, I do care for her," he whispered, looking down at Rose's limp form.

"I certainly will," the Doctor promised gently. "Now go!" he bellowed.

The parallel Doctor shot up, and everything faded. There was nothing else for the Doctor except Rose, his Rose, lying on the ground dying. He gently placed one arm behind her back and the other under her legs and lifted her easily from the ground. He turned and spotted the Tardis and began to make his way towards it. He heard distant yelling and the sound of many Daleks, but it wasn't important now. He had to help Rose.

"You're too late to save her," a voice said.

Something about the voice made the Doctor turn around. Rassilion was standing there, in all his Time Lord glory. His robes were gently flowing around him, but there was no draft.

"You're too late," he said again.

The Doctor shook his head slowly. "No."

"She's going to die…," he told the Doctor.

"No!" He yelled forcefully over the noise of the fighting.

Rassilion looked pained and sad.

"Unless you come with me, she will die," he simply stated, prompting a look of incredulity from the Doctor.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Come with me and she will not die," Rassilion repeated and started to walk away from him.

The Doctor looked down at Rose, who was rapidly fading, then back at Rassilion, who was rapidly retreating. He couldn't lose Rose again, not when he had just found her. So, in the end, he decided to follow Rassilion. He sprinted to keep up with the older Time Lord as he led him out of the room.

They entered a large hallway with many doors. Rassilion didn't pause at any of them until they were at the end. He placed a hand on the doorknob, but didn't turn the knob nor open the door. He didn't even turn to look at the Doctor when he next spoke.

"You must promise to not back out of this. Once we enter this room, there's no going back. Do you understand?" He asked, his voice demanding power and respect.

"Yes, I understand," the Doctor answered readily, sure of himself, and then, "Why are you doing this? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad. I mean, Rose is…very important to me. But, why?"

Only then did Rassilion turn to look at the Doctor. "Because, Doctor, she's very important to me, too."

The Doctor looked into the elder's eyes and Rassilion projected all of his past self's. It was a Time Lord trick. After all, any Time Lord could pretend to be another and have no proof of it because they could get new faces when they 'died'. It was the way that Time Lords proved who they were. The Doctor saw a man with black curly hair, an incredibly skinny man with long blonde hair, a hefty man with brown hair, another man with black curly hair, a man with a mustache, the parallel Doctor, a man with a beard, a man with no hair…wait. That's when he knew. Rassilion was trying to tell him who he was…who he really was. He wasn't just Rassilion, almighty ruler of the Time Lords…but he was also just like him, and particularly just like…

"You're…him? The parallel…me?" the Doctor asked. He really hadn't seen this one coming.

Rassilion sighed. "Yes, I am."

The Doctor didn't know what to think. He kind of wanted to tell him to back off. When did he get so jealous? On the other hand, he was about to save Rose, so he couldn't be too upset.

The steady drumming of battle in the Great Hall was getting louder, and Rassilion started to turn the knob of the door.

"Don't forget to tell her what I said," he whispered.

The Doctor nodded, knowing that he meant what the parallel Doctor had said about how much he cared for her. He looked down at Rose and noticed that her eyes were fluttering. Rassilion smiled sadly down at her.

"Take care of her, Doctor," he told him and opened the door, pushing the Doctor in without another word.

The Doctor almost dropped Rose, but he held onto her, thankfully. He looked around and froze.

"No, you can't! Rassilion, no!" the Doctor screamed, but it was too late.

Standing in the center of the room was Rassilion, his face turned towards a large oval in the center of the room which held the dangerous swirl that was the Time Vortex. He was telling it something, and his face was rapidly aging as he did so. The Doctor knew what he was doing.

"Doctor?" he heard.

He looked down at Rose and saw her eyes slightly open, but wow, she was so pale.

Rassilion turned to look at him then, his eyes gray and worn.

"Bring her…let her…look inside the Vortex. Let her see…time," he instructed in a gravelly voice.

"Rassilion, please. I…not like this," the Doctor muttered.

"You can't go back…this is what is meant to be," Rassilion shrugged and motioned for him to hurry.

The Doctor brought Rose over to Rassilion, who smiled gently down at her.

"She's only human. It will kill her," The Doctor whispered. "She can't handle it!"

"That's why I'm here," Rassilion answered, looking at Rose still, "Rose, I need you to look into my eyes. When you feel ready, look into the Vortex. Okay?"

Rose nodded tiredly and looked into his eyes.

Rassilion froze and the Doctor literally saw the life drain from his eyes as he gave it to Rose. Rassilion was old, yes, but he was so much more powerful than any normal Time Lord. His life and energy and power flowed into Rose, who was growing stronger and healing. Rassilion began to smile, and all the Doctor could do was stare at the phenomenon occurring in front of him.

Finally, Rassilion collapsed on the cold marble floor of the room. Rose's eyes were glowing bright gold, and the Doctor couldn't help but to remember the last time they were glowing the same color.

She looked at the Vortex then and the Doctor was amazed at what he saw.

** Oooo, cliffie! Lol. Loving this chapter, which came off the top of my head. I made this up as I wrote it! Hope you like! **


	15. Changes and Revolutions

**New chapter, woo!! Lol. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!!! XD**

The light radiating from Rose was almost too much for the Doctor to bear and he let her stand on her own feet. He brought his hand up to cover his eyes, but still tried to see what was happening. Rose was staring deep into the vortex, which was humming now. Her eyes didn't blink, and she never wavered in her constant stare. The Doctor heard the sound of Daleks and their signature 'exterminate!' 's coming from the Great Hall. He briefly wondered about Martha and the parallel version of himself. He hoped they could handle themselves.

Rose suddenly stopped glowing, but still stared into the vortex. Her eyes returned to normal and she blinked. The Doctorheld his breath. It was very quiet then and the Doctor listened for the battle outside but didn't hear anything.

"Rose?" he whispered, fearing the worst.

Rose turned slowly to look at him, a confused expression on her face.

"Doctor?" she asked, her eyes tired suddenly.

"Are…are you alright?" he asked, coming a step closer to her.

"Yes. I'm fine…the battle's over. I killed the Daleks," she explained, looking amazed at what she was saying.

"You…you did?" The Doctor asked, skeptical.

"Yes. The…the vortex…it did something to me…Doctor, what did it do?" She asked, suddenly panicking.

The Doctor took her immediately into his arms and hugged her close. "There, there. Rose, it…changed you. It gave you the power of a Time Lord…of Rassilion himself, Rose…I didn't even think that it would work, but apparently…"

"So…I'm like you?" She asked into his shoulder.

"I…I think so," he answered.

Rose pulled away from him and sighed, still looking awfully tired. The Doctor placed his hand at the small of her back and led het from the room. The sounds of the battle were definitely absent.

As they walked into the Great Hall, there was evidence of it everywhere. Broken marble and rocks were everywhere, and a few Time Lords were hobbling around, probably wounded from a Dalek and waiting to regenerate. Rose was starting to stumble, her eyes drooping, and the Doctor picked her up bridle-style again. She wrapped her arms around him gratefully.

The parallel Doctor was helping Martha through the rubble when he saw them. Martha and he ran over to the pair.

"Is she alright?"

"Doctor, where's the Daleks? They just disappeared?"

The Doctor sighed.

"Yes, Rose is fine, well…sort of. The Daleks were taken away," The Doctor explained, not wanting to talk but get Rose to the Tardis so that she could rest.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"What do you mean by 'taken away'?"

If the Doctor could have facepalmed at that moment, he would have.

"Look, Rose is changed. She's different now…and the Daleks are gone!" He yelled and made his way for the Tardis.

"Wait! Where are you going?" The parallel Doctor asked, running after him.

"Rose needs to rest. She's been through a lot in the past hour," he explained.

"But,…I…she…," he stammered, unable to form a sentence.

The Doctor paused midstep and looked down at Rose. She was groggy, but she was still awake. He sighed and turned around to find the parallel Doctor standing a few feet away.

"Look," he said, his voice softer now, understanding, "You can say goodbye, but then we have to go. I've got to get Martha home and get Rose some rest."

The parallel Doctor looked dejected and sighed. He approached the Doctor and Rose and gently stroked s stray hair away from Rose's face.

"Goodbye, Rose. I know we didn't know each other that long, but you are very…special to me," he whispered.

Rose looked up at him and smiled. "Goodbye, Doctor. Have a fantastic life."

The Doctor smirked but said nothing. The parallel Doctor smiled and reached down to kiss her forehead and then backed away from the pair.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," he solemnly said.

The Doctor nodded. "Yep. The Time Lords of this planet will do the repairs, but…they need a leader, you know? Now that Rassilion is dead…," he trailed off, hoping the parallel version of himself would get the hint.

He did.

"Rassilion's dead? A new leader? Me? Oh, no, I couldn't possibly…I'm not…I can't…," he stuttered, shaking his head.

The Doctor grew serious. "You'll make a great leader, a great Rassilion for the throne…be the next Time Lord leader, Doctor."

The parallel Doctor looked at the floor and nodded. He seemed to agree with the Doctor. He seemed to believe that he could lead the Time Lords.

The Doctor turned to Martha. "Are you coming?"

"Uh, no, I'd rather just sit here in this rubble and wait for a bunch of aliens to come and find me, thanks!" she sarcastically replied, moving towards the Doctor's Tardis.

The Doctor laughed, and looked back to the parallel Doctor.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

He smiled. "Goodbye, Doctor."

The Doctor turned and carried Rose towards the Tardis. Whatever happened to them now was up to fate. Fate obviousl y had big plans for the both of them. He would look after Rose, of course…show her his world. He felt a light swelling in his heart and he imagined his and Rose's life together now that she was like him…now that she wouldn't die…now that she could really be his. He would tell her soon how he really felt, how he loved her. He would finally admit it. Their lives would start now, and they'd be together forever. After all, their love was written in the stars. Seasons would come and go, but they…they remain the same.

**YAY!!!! This is the end, and I'm still contemplating a sequel. Idk. Let me know what you thought about the story and if you might like a sequel!! XD PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
